


Arrangement, Annulment, Avoidance

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: Sidney has to give up his life of solitude to help his family. Charlotte is there to help him when he needs it the most. Will they realise their love for one another before it's too late.
Comments: 289
Kudos: 338





	1. I must Marry??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life changing moment.

Sidney could not believe this was happening, he was sat in a large Oak Chair, the room was dusty with papers everywhere. He was staring out of the window waiting for his meeting with Mr Futchs, he was their family Solicitor. The last time Sidney was sat in his office, it was to be present for the reading of his parents' Will. He couldn't believe that he was here again. 

After receiving the tragic news Sidney had flown back from Antigua, his permanent home. His siblings Diana and Arthur had come back to stay at the family home to also help one another. The most important factor amidst the trauma was to care of their Nephew and Nieces. 

Mary and Tom had booked a romantic holiday to celebrate their 10 year anniversary. As part of their trip they had set sail on a private chartered boat. After a few days out at sea, they had been hit by an horrific storm. The wreckage had been found, but their remains had not been recovered. Sidney had constantly phoned the Police and the Hospital on the Island, hoping for some news or a miracle, but the family had to finally admit they were both gone and presumed dead.

Although the Parkers had all come together they all had their own life commitments. Diana is a nurse with the Red Cross and had to travel back to Africa and due to using all of her leave, could no longer help with the children. Arthur did his best, but he was more on the childrens' level and is definitely the least sensible brother of the three. He had to return to his restaurant in Spain that he ran with his partner Christian. 

Sidney made his fortune making Fine Wines and Exotic Rum in Antigua and had management in place so practicality wise he could stay in England while everything was resolved in regards to Tom's businesses and the children. 

Sidney had received the phone call from Mr Futchs about the Will, he felt the pang of concern with only him being called for the reading. Would it be financial issues as although he loved his brother dearly, he was not the most sensible on the financial front. He also hoped there was something in place in regards to the children's future. 

The door opened "Ah Sidney, sorry to keep you waiting. Firstly I want to say how sorry I am for your families' loss and wish you were here to finalise legalities for one of the exciting ventures of Tom's."

Sidney could feel his hands shaking worrying of what was in the document in Mr Futchs hand.

Mr Futchs opened the letter and cleared his throat. 

This is the last Will and Testament of Tom and Mary Parker. 

Sidney couldn't stand it, he snatched the document from him he quickly scanned through the details. All the property and business ventures will be left to Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker. In the event of the children being under the age of 18, full guardianship will be the responsibility of Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker, there is a provision of funds in place for their future, details overleaf. Sidney turned the page over as if searching for more, but only found financial details. 

Sidney could feel the colour draining from his face, he wasn't ready for this. His chest was tightening, he reached for his glass of water wishing it was whisky.

Where would he even begin, he was only used to looking after himself. There is a big difference being a doting uncle and a father, why hadn't even Mary pre-warned him of this life changing arrangement. 

Mr Futchs waited for all the information to sink in before his next bit of information. 

"Sidney, can I ask, is there a lady in your life at the moment, Sidney shook his head. "There is no one." " I am afraid Sidney that with a Mrs Parker being named on the guardianship, without there being your spouse involved the children would unfortunately be taken into care. 

" No, that can't be, we are a close family, we can all come together." putting his hand through his hair. Mr Futchs sensing Sidney's distress. "I will of course see if there is a loop hole, but I suggest you try and think of a solution and fast". Sidney started pacing the room, how the hell could he solve this one?, why the hell did Tom put Mrs Parker in his will for Christ's sake, even in his death he was angry at him. 

" I have an idea Sidney, is there anyone that would be willing to marry you and be a joint guardian, just while the legalities are resolved. You're a handsome guy, if you don't mind me saying, I'm sure you are not short of admirers. 

Sidney shrugged his shoulders, then it hit him. "The Heywoods".


	2. I must Marry??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only solution Sidney can think of.

The Heywoods

Sidney asked Mr Futchs for a few days to find a solution. Sidney nervously went back home which was now to be his forever home. Arthur had fallen asleep on the sofa and the children were in their beds, he shut the office door and dialled the number, his heart was pounding. 

"Hello, John" it"s Sidney Parker, " Sidney my dear boy, how are you all coping? We were hoping to come and see you and to help, is anything we can do for you all, especially the children".

Sidney took a deep breath. "John I'm afraid I have been given some further bad news today, you and your family are our only hope." I am all ears son". The phone was silent, listening to Sidney's news. Mr Heywood was stunned, but then had a flashback to him and Charles Parker making a pact once they became fathers', to watch over each others' family in times of need. Both sets of parents had been to University together and had stayed life long friends. 

Mr Heywood knew what had to be done. "Sidney, I will call you tomorrow' with hopefully a solution. I just need some time". 

"Thank you so much John, you do not know what this means to our family". 

John poured a large glass of malt and considered the options. Ali was still at University so could not help. Charlotte had just finished Uni and had only just begun applying for positions at the publishing firms, her future belonged in literature, she had loved books since she was a small child, her father had bought her a book of mythical stories. It made her eyes light up when he handed it to her. She used to line all her toys up on her bed, and tell them all the magical stories. 

John sighed, there was no reason her career had to be affected. He knew Charlotte was happy staying with the Parkers and how much she loved the children. 

Charlotte had been daydreaming in her room as usual, she was plucking up the courage to ask her dad if she could offer her help to the Parkers while she waited for a job offer - she missed Sanditon and the children. 

John knocked on her bedroom door " Charlotte I need to discuss a very important matter…. Charlotte's jaw nearly dropped and for once she was speechless. Instantly she knew the right thing to do. She couldn't handle the fact the children could be taken away. "Yes I will do it" 

Sidney was laid on his bed thinking back to the month before Mary and Tom had gone on their trip, they invited Charlotte to stay with them as she had finished Uni and wanted a holiday and loved being by the sea. The Heywoods used to stay every summer and both family's loved spending time with each other, one big happy family.

Sidney last saw Charlotte just before she started College, he remembered her being headstrong, quite Tom boyish. He had a good job in Event Management and was engaged to beautiful Eliza. His life was complete and was about to embark on his journey with his true love. It all ended a few months later as she ran off with an older and very rich business tycoon who unfortunately was Sidney's boss. He was heartbroken and lost and swore to never trust another woman with his heart again. He decided to go travelling to escape reality and ended up in Antigua. 

Sidney had remembered on his weekly video call with the children that Mary and Tom were singing her praises with her help with the children and her organisational skills in the Parker Resort complex. Sidney just hoped she would agree to marry him to save his family from being separated. He thought of their little faces looking up at him begging him not to be taken away. 

Sidney had hardly slept that night. The next day he checked his phone constantly. He decided to have a quick nap as the children were at school. He jumped up being disturbed by his phone buzzing, it was John. 

"Hello Sidney, I believe we have a solution". They discussed the arrangements and Sidney could not thank John and Charlotte enough and pointed out that he would ensure Charlotte has her own room and will make her stay with them as easy as possible and will ensure she still applies for the Publishing Companies. 

Mrs Heywood had initially been upset by the notion of what needed to be done, but John clearly pointed out that it was as if Charlotte was taking an important job role and that if necessary she could give notice and leave. It would not be a marriage in the romantic sense, just a legal arrangement. 

"Well Sidney the next time we meet you will be marrying my beautiful Charlotte, oh and Sidney Maria and myself will be your witnesses." Sidney didn't recall her as beautiful more, of an annoying younger sister. 

Sidney reminded John he would do everything he could to find a solution through his solicitor, as Charlotte needed to not be tied down to this arrangement, Sidney then ended the call. 

He sobbed into his hands with relief, he couldn't believe the selfless act of Charlotte, he wasn't very clued up on romance but he knew marriage in a womans' eyes was purely for love not for legal obligations. He then had an uneasy feeling he recalled the interactions each summer between them. Due to their 6 year age gap, he would mostly tease her as she used to get easily annoyed by him. He used to enjoy watching her stamping her feet at him and storming off. As she grew older they would argue about various topics. They were both opinionated and head strong. What if they still didn't get on? They would have to make it work for the sake of the children.


	3. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte have do this for the children.

Sidney made all the arrangements to meet with the registrar and Charlotte met with her local registrar. That was it they gave their 28 days notice, and a date had been set. Sidney hoped for both their sakes that an alternative solution could be found. 

He asked Arthur to fly back from Spain to help with the children on the date of the Wedding. He just told him he had to sort legal matters in the City and that on his return he would be bringing Charlotte, as she has offered to help with the children for a while. 

Mr Futchs had tried to find a solution around the legalities of the Will, but unfortunately to no avail. The Wedding was to still go ahead. 

The nearlyweds had spoken over the phone. It seemed to make them feel more at ease, well it helped Charlotte, she still waffled on just as Sidney remembered, he just mostly listened to her, but it helped the situation feel less overwhelming. 

It was the day of the wedding. Sidney had chosen his suit of pale grey with a pale blue tie and a crisp white shirt. He wanted to look smart even if it was only pretend. Charlotte decided to wear her graduation dress which was pale blue and very pretty, she also had matching accessories. It would be silly to buy anything new. 

They both looked in the mirror, deep breath, this was actually happening. 

Maria and John parked the car and could tell Charlotte was nervous. Maria held her hand and said "it's not too late Lottie", with tears in her eye. "mum I want to do this, it will all work out". 

They all walked towards the registry office. Sidney was nervous and stood at the entrance looking down towards the floor, he saw John first then Maria. He suddenly had an image of Charlotte of her wearing denim shorts and a baggy t-shirt and a baseball cap and unruly curly hair, but to his surprise there in front of him was a beautiful young woman, still with the unruly curly hair but wearing a dress and high heels, he just stared at her and gave her a nervous smile. 

Charlotte was expecting a skinny serious looking Sidney with a mound of curly hair on top, the vision actually in front her was an obviously well toned figure in his fitted suit and very tanned and was smiling at her. 

John broke the awkwardness "right then you two, it's time" . 

Sidney reached for her hand, the last time he did this was to stop her getting run over as she was about to run out across the main promenade. Charlotte was only ten and daydreaming and not paying attention. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back and scolded her, she stuck her tongue out and didn't speak to him for the rest of the day. 

They both stood before the registrar still holding hands and both felt very nervous. 

The registrar told a witty joke but they didn't even notice. They both quietly said their vows, Sidney had used his mother and father's wedding rings. He thought his mum wouldn't mind, she thought the world of Charlotte in fact his mum always used to be the instigator of them spending time together on their summer holidays. Now the awkward moment "the kiss" 

Charlotte leant forward and remembered their last kiss, she was 15 years old at the family new year's eve party, Ali had dared her to kiss Sidney at the stroke of midnight. Challenge accepted, he was pretty drunk he had a cigarette in one hand and whisky in another, she quickly marched up-to him and said happy new year and planted one on him. 

Their kiss now was soft and unsure but definitely better than the last. 

They all walked outside. John to lighten the tension suggested they all go for lunch. Sidney enjoyed this very much, it reminded him of happier times. 

After lunch they had to get back home as Arthur and Christian were looking after the children. 

John and Maria helped Charlotte unpack and as they hugged her goodbye her mum whispered "remember you can come home whenever you want" . 

Now alone Sidney came to her room to make sure she had settled in. He gently knocked on the door. He was drawn to the bookcase he had cleared for her "wow that is some collection of books you have and started looking at them all."

" Sidney" as he turned to her, she smiled and handed him her wedding ring, he removed his ring also and placed them in the jewellery box on the top shelf. 

Just as he was about to say thank you to her for helping him, Arthur and Christian and the children stormed in and shouted "CHARLOTTE" and all hugged her. 

Sidney stood back watching her with the children and smiled, he felt that with Charlotte here things would feel much better and not so overwhelming.


	4. Mary Poppins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney are having to learn how to be a Mum and dad.

Mary Poppins

Well Mary and Tom were not wrong, Charlotte was amazing with the children, she knew all their likes and dislikes and had the patience of a saint. When they were frustrated or having tantrums she knew exactly how to distract them. Thank goodness he didn't have to attempt to do the girls hair anymore. 

Sidney and Charlotte soon settled into their daily routines. Charlotte would get the children ready for school and Sidney would take them on route to the office. He decided to hire a new manager, who thankfully would be starting soon. It would just take the pressure off him, as he didn't have time to juggle everything with the tasks involved in running a holiday complex.

Charlotte had volunteered in the reception class to help Alicia, she was struggling to settle back in. Charlotte loved helping the children learn how to read. 

Charlotte would read magical stories to Jenny, Alicia and Henry at night with their teddies all lined up in row, she hoped it would help them to have pleasant dreams instead of their usual disturbed sleep. Sidney would watch them all from the hallway and smiled. He hadn't realised he had stayed to listen for the whole story.

The children would often call out for their mum and dad in their sleep. Charlotte's heart ached for them as they missed their parents so much. 

Poor Henry would have night terrors. No matter what hours of the night, she would carry him into Sidney's bed and smiled watching them both fast asleep. Charlotte hadn't really noticed before how long Sidney's eyelashes were and the fact he pouted in his sleep. Realising how weird it was watching him sleeping, she quickly turned around and left the room. 

Although Charlotte and Sidney felt dysfunctional and chaotic at times from an outsider looking in they were a family and worked very well as a team. 

After everyone was tucked up in bed, Sidney and Charlotte would sit on their seperate sofas and watch random films on Netflix and listened to various music on Spotify. They could also quite happily just sit in silence and read. Sitting here like this with Charlotte felt like being with his best friend but without having to show any bravado. His best friends Crowe and Babbs were his life long friends, but Charlotte had also been part of his life and his family since he was six years old, he smiled to himself. 

He was surprised how he hadn't felt the need to hook up with anyone compared to his old self, who would enjoy the attentions' from women. He would go on dates but would very much look forward to being by himself again. When it came to showing feelings or moving forward in any way, he would make an excuse of going travelling and move on. 

Still pretending to read his book, he glanced over and noticed her long baggy t-shirt had ridden up and she was flashing all of imagined to be silky smooth legs and she had really pretty feet. He quickly went back to pretending to read his book.

Charlotte, always thinking of many things at once, was wondering if she should take up running, she could see when he tensed his legs as he sat in his baggy shorts he had really toned muscles and he always enjoyed going to clear his head. 

What was he daydreaming about, she thought. Probably his previous conquests or missing Antigua, he didn't look sad, so he wasn't thinking of Tom and Mary. He was definitely smiling. Charlotte had noticed as the weeks had gone by he seemed less stressed and not as withdrawn and much happier, much like the Sidney she used to know. 

They both glanced at each other and smiled. Charlotte had to admit she was happy here and would stay for as long as Sidney needed her. 

Charlotte, gave herself a talking to as she had been putting it off for too long, she fired up her laptop. For some reason she didn't feel the enthusiasm for applying to the Publishing Houses anymore, she hoped she could work from home proof-reading, that would definitely work. After looking through the list of vacancies she found a perfect match. 

Worcester Wordsmith Publishing - here goes and started typing.


	5. "Wow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets a new friend, Charlotte and Sidney are feeling even more at ease with one another.

Charlotte pressed send before she had time to chicken out. Charlotte text her dad to tell him she had sent off an application, he would hopefully stop panicking now. Ali had also text her a few times teasing her " have you been seduced by Sidders yet?" She just sent Ali various angry face emojis.

The next morning she was excited to meet the new manager. Sidney had asked her to introduce him to the whole team and the day to day running of the lodges, bowling, crazy golf, the swimming pool and gym. Then you could take him for lunch at the Sea View. She saluted to him "yes sir" he smiled and said "off you go then "Admiral Heywood". 

Charlotte merrily walked upto the office she was expecting an older man not someone more her age. She walked in and could hear someone cursing in the background and hitting the photocopier. "Mr Stringer, hi its Charlotte, I'm here to show you everything" . 

James gave her the most amazing smile as he turned around and said the copier had broken and couldn't sort the welcome packs out for the Lodges. 

Charlotte had said no problem, and started to fiddle with it as she could normally sort it. She gave in and found the engineers number. 

I'll be right back with the copies and a small copier to tied you over. He watched her run off to the car as it was now chucking it down. James just mouthed "wow" at this gorgeous woman he would get to be around hopefully a lot. 

Sidney walked in and noticed James smiling to himself, he wondered what he was so cheery about. 

Charlotte had quickly ran in at home and started to sort the booklets and picked up the wet leaflets and catologues that she nearly slipped on on the way in. They were all wet through, she scooped them up and put them in the bin. Unfortunately she had not seen there was an airmail letter within it all. 

She ran back in the rain with the printer and booklets in a big box. James rushed to help to take it off her, nearly pushing Sidney out the way. Sidney was amused watching James try and get Charlotte's attention, bless him.

Charlotte and James really hit it off and had many things in common. James was impressed on what a tight ship they ran. His families holiday business was a bit more disorganised. They had a relaxing late lunch and chatted far too long. Sidney had returned from the Bank and could see them sat there. They were laughing and looking like they were on a date. He liked James but had an uneasy feeling watching them together. 

Charlotte quickly looked at her watch "shit" nearly school pick up time! and had to dash. James could not believe his luck, he had felt nervous starting his new role, but Charlotte was amazing and made him feel so at ease. 

As the week went by Charlotte busied herself to try and not think about a reply to her job application. 

Sidney had watched her keep checking her phone " I wonder if they will send a letter she said out loud" Sidney said "it's better to check your emails as the post here sometimes gets mixed up with a similar address 10 miles away."The house is empty now, so you would have no chance of retrieving any lost mail".

It must have been making her anxious, she even started to clean the whole house, whilst dusting she noticed the land-line cord wasn't in the socket properly and wondered how long it had been like that for? It wouldn't matter though as everyone uses their mobiles anyway. 

Sidney had been for a long run, he was dripping with sweat. He took his headphones out and peered down to see two legs wedged under the sofa. " Charlotte if you are playing hide and seek, it's an epic fail" In a muffled voice, "thank god your home, I'm stuck you idiot, lift the sofa for me"

Sidney lifted it up with one hand as if it was light as a feather.   
Charlotte was bright red and was also covered in sweat and clutching Henry's favourite car, she had managed to rescue. 

" uuurgh, get away from me your sweat is dripping on me, Sidney was transported back to their youth. He couldn't help himself and shook himself over her even more, oh she was angry now. She picked up his water bottle and sprayed him full in the face. "Very mature Charlotte" she was doubled over laughing, he went to get a glass of cold water and put some ice in it and started to drink and then quickly grabbed her by her middle and tipped the whole glass over her head. 

" OK ok, truce you win". Sidney with a cocky grin "always did and always will". 

Charlotte's phone started ringing, she praticaly jumped over the sofa as if she was competing in the olympic hurdles and grabbed her phone. 

Sidney had his shower and was having a quick brew before school pickup, when Charlotte skipped into the lounge "I've got an interview!!!!" 

Sidney, not usually that enthusiastic with anything, joined in her excitement and gave her a big hug. Then as he felt a bit awkward not being the huggy type ruffled her hair. 

Sidney was driving to school when it suddenly hit him, what if at the interview she is offered the other roles advertised aswell? It would take her away from them. She was over qualified for the role she had applied for, but it just suited their lives at the moment. He knew he couldn't cope with everything without her. 

It was the day of the interview, she decided on a plain skirt and a smart blouse and her hair tied up. Sidney smiled as she looked very sophisticated. He pictured her with glasses and high heels…..he shook his head and told himself to get a grip. 

They arrived at the Station, the children wished her luck and Sidney whispered in her ear " you will do great and don't doubt yourself". 

As Sidney watched her get on the train, the sinking feeling came again. He knew he was being selfish, as this was her dream and he has derailed her from it with their current situation. 

Sidney had kept them all busy all day with crazy golf and the cinema and then he felt his phone vibrate. 

Lottie:- " Hi, you won't believe it!!!!! I've been offered 2 jobs. Eeeeek, but need to check with you first before saying yes" x


	6. Thoughtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney shows his caring softer side.

Thoughtful

Sidney felt all shaky inside this was not going to be good news. "Right kids, let's make Charlotte a well done sign. Jenny covered her letters in feathers very arty indeed. Alicia used ALL of the unicorn glitter, covering over her letters completely and Henry decided to use slime in various colours. "Great job guys" looking at the mess they had created" 

Sidney was nervous while they were waiting in the car for her to get off the train. 

He watched her walking towards them, she looked so happy, he must be happy for her whatever the jobs are. 

"Right I think we need to all go to Antons' for a meal to celebrate" he was now chanting to himself "please don't go away". 

They all sat down. Charlotte notices Sidney is on edge. "So tell us about your jobs then" he was gripping onto his seat now.

Charlotte explained due to her qualifications and work placements whilst she was at uni, "Susan said I could undertake the proof reading role and also the customer relations executive role and to work around our home arrangements my meetings can be done via zoom. If necessary I would have to travel to the City to meet new clients. That's why I needed to check with you as it would mean I would be away all day and maybe early evening, but it shouldn't be very often. 

Charlotte noticed she hadn't stopped for breath but could see Sidney was breathing normally again and his knuckles weren't as white anymore from gripping onto his chair. 

" I'm sure we can work around everything, I'm so pleased for you Charlotte". 

Anton watched them from afar, he was so pleased to see some of the Parker family again and had missed his favourite family coming to visit. Anton was surprised to see Charlotte and Sidney getting on. He had been at the restaurant for twenty years, he had watched these two bicker and wind each other up, but now what a lovely couple they make. 

When they had put the children to bed they sat next to each other on the same sofa and she thanked him for a lovely meal " your welcome, it's not everyday your best friend and right hand woman gets her dream job. Charlotte was gobsmacked,  
" have I stepped into a parallel universe, did you just give me two compliments in one sentence*

" Well Sidney, while we are being nice to one another, I feel exactly the same about you, apart from you haven't got a new job and you are not a woman. "You would look ridiculous as a woman" and started laughing. "Mind you, I would like to see you with false eyelashes and bright red lipstick, that could work" . 

He smiled and pretended to be offended. "I think I'd look pretty hot in a short skirt and a boob tube top" . She shook her head "your too handsome to be a woman" Sidney was loving this " ooh you think I'm handsome, nudging her and teasing her. Charlotte then scratched his stubble and said "this wouldn't quite work either. " Your wrong, it worked for the bearded attractive guy on Eurovision." Charlotte scratched her chin," hmmmm well, I've heard you in the shower, your voice isn't too bad I suppose. Sidney was about to comment on her perving on him in the shower "Anyway Sidney this conversation is getting weird, I'm going to bed". Up she got and came behind him and linked her arms around his neck and placed her head against his. "Night", "Night Lottie". " You know Sidney you're quite a softie on the quiet. He raised his eyebrow and turned to her." Can you keep it to yourself though, I have my rep to protect". 

" Your secret is safe with me."

The next morning he asks Charlotte to take the children out for the day as he has important zoom meetings to do. 

As soon as they were out the door he set to work, he opened the library snug room door and instantly regretted his bright idea. He cleared some books ready to take to the charity shop and moved the big leather arm chair out into the garage. 

He checked the time, he still had time to sort the rest. He finished everything just in the nick of time. He quickly greeted Charlotte and the children and put his hands over her eyes. I have a surprise for you and guided her to the room "open your eyes" there in front of her was the most amazing office, he had put a desk and comfy leather office chair and stationary and her laptop were all set up and a printer-scanner. "Oh" putting her hand to her mouth, she wanted to cry "thank you". Sidney looked very pleased with himself. 

After tea Charlotte noticed Sidney ignoring his phone ringing. He rolled his eyes. "Babs n Crowe keep ringing begging me to get me to go out tomorrow night for Crowe's birthday. Charlotte talks him into going as he needs to have a blowout and they could make a giant teepee tent with fairy lights to stay in the night, so they would be distracted and wouldn't miss him being away as much. He actually thought he would rather stay with them making a giant teepee and sleep under fairy lights. He laughed at himself, he really was turning into a softie. 

Before he was getting ready to go to Babbs place he made a video call to Georgiana and Otis, his trusted partners' they were running everything in Antigua. 

He walked out of Tom's study and smiled at the scene before him. Charlotte was doing some strange dance workout routine. Henry was attempting to do sit ups and the girls were attempting to copy Charlotte. They all just kept bumping into each other, he quickly got in line and attempted to copy some of the dance moves then all they collapsed into a heap on the sofa. 

He had delayed setting off long enough he hugged the children goodbye. Charlotte walked to his car with him and said "try not to break too many hearts tonight". He smiled, "I can't anyway, I'm a married man now remember" and gave her a devilish grin and sped off.


	7. The Hard Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is jealous!

The Hard Stare 

The three amigos walked into their favourite club, scanned the room and walked to their booth, shots were all lined up ready for them. They closed their eyes and looked in pain while the heat left their throats. Crowe couldn't resist as he loved teasing Sidney. "So How's your girlfriend, have you shown her some Sidney loving yet! I bet she looks hot now she is all grown up". 

Sidney was trying to ignore him and looked at the photo Charlotte had just sent him with them in their teepee tent. Sidney smiles at the photo and Crowe grabs his phone.  
"How freakin hot, I wouldn't mind sampling that candy". "THAT IS ENOUGH" he slammed his bottle down. "Jeez man I was only messing, I'll go get us more drinks." 

Babbs is the more sensitive one. " Just ignore him, he doesn't mean it. He has actually been worried about you and has been texting me for regular updates seeing how you are" 

"How is it really going with Charlotte, you used to fight like cat and dog" . Actually Babbs it's going really well, we are a pretty great team. I couldn't have managed without her. I guess we both grew up. Babbs sensing things were getting too serious. "Come on, you need to do your brotherly duty of enticing the women onto the dance for us". 

"I'll be there in a minute" he was just watching them acting fools on the dance when he could see this long legged blonde beauty walking towards him fluttering her eyelashes. He thought she had a look of Eliza. He smiled at her and carried on drinking his beer. He was still sat slouched on the velvet seat watching Crowe and Babbs. Crowe noticed the blonde beauty and smiled at him and held up a pretend gun and blew it (smokin). He thought she would probably just walk past but she started dancing in front of him and he felt like he was in a lap dancing bar, she was actually quite impressive and very flexible. 

He started to drift off, the shots had now reached his senses. He wished he could go back and visit his younger self to give him a wake up call, he has wasted the best part of his twenties closed off to the world thanks to Eliza. Women could not be trusted. He sighed, if only Charlotte could have been a bit older……. Suddenly he was snapped out of his daydream as the lapdancer was now attempting to sit on his knee. Slowly he got up and he smiled at her and held out his hand and walked her over to the dance floor and twirled her around a few times into the direction of Crowe who couldn't believe his luck. Sidney taps his shoulder and says happy birthday mate.

He told Babs he had enough for the night and was heading back. 

Charlotte was still trying to go to sleep, thinking about what the last comment was all about as he drove off. It was the first time he had even mentioned about being married. I mustn't over think it though she thought to herself. Even if the circumstances were different, he didn't have the best track record with women' not a good idea to even go there. Charlotte told herself she must learn from her last relationship and definitely stay well clear of older men. 

Sidney was drifting off to sleep. Visions of Charlotte in her baggy t-shirt off her shoulder and biting her lip, fluttering her eyelashes and her beautiful brown eyes gazing into him. 

He texts her "night night" xx

Charlotte smiles hoping he had text her and notices the two kisses and instantly wondered, why he had upgraded her to two kisses, arrgh and shoved her head under her pillow. 

The next day after going for lunch with his pals and being teased for being a lightweight and a girl he bid them farewell until the next night out . Sidney felt excited to get back to his family, an unusual feeling for him. 

He pulled up the drive and opened the front door " I'm home" silence, he went outside and could hear the kids squealing and running around on the beach. 

He could also see James playing rounders with them. James was trying to pinch the bat off Charlotte and was chasing after her. Sidney huffs, he did not like this at all. 

Sidney goes over to "his" Charlotte and gives James a hard stare. James felt a bit awkward as he finds Sidney a bit intimidating at times he thanks them for letting him join in and heads back home. They all head back, Sidney is still agitated about James. "Charlotte you do know James has the hots for you, she laughs it off "we are just friends". 

Within 15 mins of being back indoors, James knocked on the door. Charlotte was a bit taken aback and awkwardly stood at the door " I forgot to ask, it's Freddie's birthday night out tonight, most of the team will be going to Jinx if you fancy it, there was that amazing smile again.

Charlotte turned to Sidney, who gave  
her a look of *I told you so" .

Charlotte agrees but says she won't be out too late though. Charlotte starts making tea for everyone. The kids were watching Alladin. Sidney sat at the breakfast bar "How was your night out then? "it was OK" and with a smug grin told her that he had managed to get Crowe a great birthday present of a leggy blonde and recounted the events in full. 

After putting the kids to bed, Charlotte was getting flustered not knowing what to wear. Finally she opted for a floaty dress and sandals her shoulders were bare and it showed her cleavage off a little, but not too much. 

Sidney was on the sofa on his laptop as she walked down the stairs, "will I do . "no Charlotte, it will not do, I thought you said you were just friends". We are, what's wrong with this dress, it's too revealing, he will be following you around like a puppy. "Fine" and stomped back upstairs. 

Charlotte came back with a long blouse dress and belt that covered her top half, it was quite short though. 

Sidney sighed and wondered if she was winding him up on purpose, he just shook his head at her. 

Charlotte was getting grumpy now and was not changing again, she was tempted to walk down in just her Underwear but chickened out. Charlotte had finally managed to find a suitable outfit, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

As she walked down the stairs he noticed the skinny black jeans and retro t-shirt crop top and a bit off her shoulder. Sidney nodded but then looked at her face and was entranced by her smokey eye make-up and cherry red lips. He couldn't think straight, he just knew he didn't want her to go out at all. 

Charlotte saw him looking at her a bit strangely. "I don't care if you don't like my make-up" that snapped him out of his trance." Don't say I didn't warn you". 

"Thank god I can finally leave, I thought I was going to have to go out in my onesie. Sidney raised his eyebrow "don't be silly that would send a message you are ready to go to bed". 

"Night, Dad and laughed as she walked towards the door. "Oh and Charlotte back before 11 pm, she rolled her eyes at him.


	8. Bambi Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.
> 
> * You must try out Charlotte's dance!

Charlotte is standing at the bar waiting for the others', she starts picturing the leggy blonde grinding against Sidney. It annoyed her, it shouldn't bother her, but it does. 

Chanting to herself One Sambuca, Two Sambuca, Three Sambuca Four, when I get to number 5, I'll think of Sidney no more. 

James had noticed Charlotte knocking her shots back and talking to herself and went over to her.

"Hi Charlotte are you OK?" You are probably best to pace yourself at the rate you're going, I'll be carrying you out of here". He smiled to himself, he would quite like being her knight in shining armour. 

"You know James, I don't think I will ever understand men, just like a big jigsaw puzzle and lots of the pieces are missing". James was a tad confused, but put it down to the Shots, he took his chance. "Fancy a dance" "sure why not". Charlotte started enjoying herself, she loved dancing. The others from the team were also dancing around them. 

Charlotte felt hot and needed some water, they both sat down. James was jangling his leg due to being suddenly really nervous, he couldn't wait any longer. "Charlotte I think you are pretty amazing and wondered if you would like to go on a date sometime". 

Charlotte looked at him, she couldn't deny it, he is a really good looking guy and made her laugh and a great dancer and they had lots in common. 

Charlotte felt awkward "James, any girl would be lucky to go on a date with you. The thing is, I am having a break from men and dating at the minute. You see, before I came back to Sanditon, I had ended a serious relationship. I was pretty heartbroken. I just need to have time out. Can we still be friends though? ". 

Disappointment filled his eyes." Of course, but if you change your mind, then flashed her a cheeky smile." 

Time had flown by, Sidney had nodded off on the sofa. He quickly shot up and went to Charlotte's room, nope not there and not anywhere else in the house. 

Sidney: are you ok Lottie, x 

Charlotte: Had 2 much Sambuca oh and who knew dancin on podiums was soooooo much fun, Night Night xxz

Sidney WTF! x

Charlotte: Ooh and I've been hit on by a girl too x

Sidney: FFS come home x

Charlotte: I'm having fun, in a bit x

Sidney: Arhhhhgh x

Sidney sits on the sofa and pours himself a large glass of whisky. Sidney deep in thought. This wasn't like "his" Charlotte. He sighed, just great, I bet Jimbo he is loving his night out. If he didn't have to stay there for the kids he would go to the club and pull her down off the podium and chuck her over his shoulder, no doubt kicking and screaming. Boy did she look cute when she was angry. 

An hour later of checking his phone for the umpteenth time and imagining her dancing with Jimbo. He hears the latch on the door and watches as she sways in. 

Sidney was now staring at her like a Jaguar about to catch his prey. Charlotte freezes and thinks of a little song in her head. Sidney is angry and Sidney is cross, Charlotte is happy so couldn't give a toss and giggled to herself. 

Sidney had to admit it was amusing seeing her so tipsy "I was worried about you Charlotte, in his husky voice" I'm fine, I'm a grown woman and everything. I can look after myself"." I promised I would look after you Lottie". "OK, I'm sorry pouting her lips, she walked right up to him and fluttered her eyelids and gave him her big bambi eyes." You always could wrap me round your little finger when you did that, and shook his head. 

"I couldn't help going on the podium, Jess had dragged me up there and it was my favourite song. "Would Jess be your new girlfriend by any chance" and started laughing. 

Charlotte ignored him and moved the coffee table out of the way, "I'm making us a stage and you can join me, and he shook his head." You should try it, instead of your usual swaying and letting the women grind on you", Sidney huffed. 

Charlotte finds the song on her phone, she was struggling to focus on the screen. There it is and pressed pause. (Temperature by Sean Paul) . Charlotte dims the lights and gets into position. "I didn't realise I was going to be getting a full dance show. I am only just recovering from yours and Ali's dance routines you used to make me watch." ssssh, the music started, he stood there waiting for her to do one of her dance workout moves. 

With her back to him and her eyes closed she let the music take over her whole body. With small thrusts of her hips and then body rolls it was like she was dancing in slow motion, she then bends down and flicks her hair back. He was gobsmacked. Oh god, where did she learn how to do that. In a panic he wonders how he can exit the room, as he suddenly has the urge to take a cold shower. Sidney slowly tries to back away, when she turns and holds out her hand. 

He stood behind her pretty much frozen then her back touched his chest, oh no he was in trouble now. Charlotte placed his hands on her hips and he copied her moves. Then there it was again, the body roll, as their bodies connected It sent a current right through him. He closed his eyes, it was no use, he was under her spell. The feel of her body so close to him was indescribable. He had to move away from her before he scooped her up and took her away to devour every inch of her.


	9. " What am I doing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sidney make the right choice.?

"What am I doing" 

Sidney spins her around a few times, they are both smiling it was a picture of complete bliss. Charlotte starts feeling dizzy and places her hands on his firm chest to steady herself. 

Her smokey eyes although bleary gazed into his, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist and they were now swaying not even noticing the music had stopped, they were both in a trance now. 

"Charlotte, can I have a snuggy please, little Alicia was peering through the bannister rail. Both of them were snapped out of their enchanting moment.

It took Charlotte quite a while to get Alicia to back off to sleep. Charlotte could still feel his strong hands on her, she had never felt such an intense feeling like this before. 

Telling herself off, "don't Charlotte, he will seduce you and it will only end in tears and Ali would never let her live it down. He is much better as your best friend". 

Sidney panicked and went to his room, so he wouldn't be tempted to ravish her when she came back downstairs.

He was now laid on his bed and was starting to sober up, he sighed, what was he doing!. 

Charlotte was his enchantress and he would be very happy to be under her spell, but It's got to stop! he cares about her too much to ruin everything, sex if over in moments but their friendship would last a lifetime, if he didn't ruin everything. 

He started imagining how the conversation would go with John. "Sorry John, I've had my wicked way with your beautiful daughter, we can't get our annulment any longer." He did wonder if, could plead insanity in regards to the annulment, he sure did feel as if he was losing his mind. 

Sidney wakes up the next morning blanking out what happened between them. One of his talents in fact is to shut off his feelings, so could surely do this with Charlotte. Everything will go back to normal, just as, it should be. 

A new day, just spending time with my best friend, he thought. Yes no more inappropriate thoughts about Charlotte. His feelings are now closed. 

He suddenly remembered about James and had there it was that uneasy feeling, why hadn't she mentioned him? . He will have to ask her at breakfast. 

Charlotte walks in and sees him in the kitchen and chants to herself to forget about the dance, forget about his chest and his eyes and his smile, she then focused on his hands. 

" Head a bit sore this morning Lottie with a smug grin", "I feel amazing actually", trying to ignore her banging headache. 

"So how long did it take James to ask you out then " Charlotte smiled, "about a hour." Sidney felt a jab in his chest. "So when are you going on a date then, secretly keeping his fingers crossed behind his back." I had to friend zone him. I think he may be keeping his distance from me for a while". Sidney walked to the fridge and behind the door, myhe had a very smug grin on his face. 

Putting a more serious face on before he turned around. "Before the kids come downstairs, I just want you to know, if you want to tell me in great detail how that chic came onto you, I'm a good listener". 

Charlotte in a whisper got very close to him and stopped, did he always smell this good? "I didn't let it get that far. She was really pretty though, maybe I was a bit hasty, hmmmmmm, she did give me her number with a cheeky smile".

He whispered back softly "Hey you, your married remember and winked at her". 

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. 

Sidney's phone was vibrating on the counter, he answered. Charlotte noticed then his facial expression suddenly changed to a very serious one. I'll set off now Mr Futchs. 

" Mr Futchs has some important news, he doesn't want to tell me by phone, wish me luck". He quickly turned and was gone. 

Charlotte started to get a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	10. I was finally happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney receives more life changing news.

I was finally happy.

Sidney knocked on Mr Futchs door, he knew this wasn't going to be good news. 

"Come on in Sidney, so sorry to call you in here, but what I have to tell you, I felt would be better in person." 

Sidney sat down and gripped the chair, he felt sick to the stomach. He wished Charlotte was here as she always made him feel better. 

"I received a phone call this morning from a Dr Peterson based at a Rehabilitation Centre in   
La Rochelle."

Sidney felt butterflies in his chest and braced himself for the next part.

"It appears that Mary is a patient there".

"WHAT" that can't be right, the wreckage wasn't found anywhere near there". 

Mr Futchs explained that a trawler boat had found Mary lifeless and clinging to the wreckage and had taken her to La Rochelle which was the nearest Port with the best medical facilities. 

Mr Futchs had then gone onto explain the catalogue of errors in trying to make contact with her next of kin. 

Sidney couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was shell-shocked. How had they managed contact you though? I really can't get my head around all this. 

"It appears Sidney, the money belt that Mary was found with had remnants of my business card in it. It had only been found a few days ago". 

"I am afraid the Dr couldn't disclose any further information in full with me, other than that she has suffered memory loss as a result of a head injury. He needs to speak with you as you are her next of kin" .

Sidney felt like he had been punched fully in the chest. Mr Futchs then stated he had taken the liberty of drafting the Annulment papers and handed him the envelope. 

I have emailed you the Dr's contact details he is awaiting your call. 

Sidney slowly reached out for the envelope and said thank you and that he would contact him regarding any financial arrangements that would need addressing. 

Sidney walks to his car and is still in a trance. He gets in and chucks the envelope onto the back seat. 

He puts his head in his hands and allows the mixture of emotions, run through him. First confusion then happiness. A sense of relief but the most overwhelming feeling of loss. Even amidst the devastation, he felt for the first time in his adult life he was truly happy. 

He arrived home, he was relieved when Charlotte and the kids were still out. He grabbed the envelope and went into Tom's office. He slid out the papers. Just looking at them made his stomach churn. 

They could sign the papers and could start going down their own paths again. 

He reached for his pen and started to feel palpatations in his chest. His hand started shaking. He threw the pen across the room. 

He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't do it, as it would mean signing away his happiness or a least a chance of it. 

He quickly put the papers in the safe and dialed Dr Peterson's number. 

Sidney had just ended the call when everyone walked in. Charlotte could see Sidney staring into space and that he had been crying. 

"Right you three little munchkins, I want you to tip all the lego out onto the playroom floor and make me something amazing, there will be prizes". 

They all ran upstairs, Charlotte walked over to Tom's office and sat down opposite Sidney. "What is it Sidney". 

Sidney with tears in his eyes, "Mary is alive Charlotte" he then recounted all of Mr Futchs conversation. 

He then went into details about her injuries. A blunt trauma causing internal injuries, it is a miracle she has survived and that she had initially been put in an induced coma to allow her body to heal. The impact injury to her head had caused swelling to her brain. Mary has had surgery to reduce the swelling, but has suffered extensive memory loss, only remembering details from before she was married. 

"The Dr is hoping for her to be able to come home within the next few weeks as her memory is improving daily, but she is still very confused . 

Charlotte now had tears streaming down her face and instinctively went to Sidney and hugged him and calmly said. 

"we are a family and we will carry on as we have been and will be here for Mary for as long as she needs us". 

Sidney felt an immense feeling of relief. He looked towards the safe. He knew he should have told her about the papers but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet. 

Later that evening they were discussing everything. Charlotte said " I don't understand how it has taken so long to find out about Mary" " I was in Tom's office and had reminded him he needed to complete the medical insurance documents, he quickly emailed them off and laughed at himself for being so disorganised. 

Sidney sighed " ah yes the insurance documents, he had put this address and a home number and his email address which as you know we haven't been able to gain access to. I had already mentioned to you about the issue with the post. The only next of kin named other than each other was yours truly. He had also put my address in Antigua and my old mobile number." 

*Oh no*, Charlotte looked upset, the land-line cord wasn't in properly it could have been like that for weeks" . 

Charlotte asked when they should tell the children, as it is going to be such a shock for them. Sidney thought it best to wait until they know when she is definitely coming home. 

" Are we able to speak to her" Sidney shook his head "Dr Peterson thinks it is best to wait until I can fly out there in person, she has only just started to regain her memory, it may confuse her." 

They all keep themselves busy. Charlotte has many meetings via zoom and transcripts to sign off. A week passes by and Sidney is told by Dr Peterson of Mary's discharge date. Sidney would fly out there and a Dr will accompany them back to ensure there are no medical issues during the flight. 

With the date now arranged it was time to tell the children. Charlotte had asked Sidney if he thought making a story book with pictures would help them to understand.


	11. Three Little Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte tells a story.

Three Little Bears

It was around tea time and they were all cosy on the sofa. Henry was on Sidney's knee and Charlotte had Jenny and Alicia either side of her. 

Charlotte reached for the book, it had Three little bears on the front cover. The children looked excited as they knew it was a new story. 

Charlotte started to tell the story with the lots of colourful pictures:- 

"One rainy day, five cuddly bears were staring out of the window at the heavy raindrops."

"Sidney bear said" what shall we do today hmmmm, stratching his chin." 

"Charlotte bear said," I know let's build a big teepee tent and hide inside until the rain stops." 

"Henry, Jenny and Alicia bear all cheered and went to get ALL their cuddly toys so they could hide in there too. After checking every five minutes, the rain STILL hadn't stopped."

"I know! Henry said, we can do a rain dance to make the rain stop. 

They were all stood waiting for their favourite song to start . Henry did some really cool dancing and was showed off doing The Caterpillor." 

"Alicia and Jenny had their rainbow dance ribbons and were twirling around in circles, until they started to feel dizzy." 

*Sidney , just swayed from side to side and moved his arms around a bit. "

" Charlotte bear wiggled her hips as if she had a pretend hula hoop. "

" The song finished and they all rushed to the window to check. They all cheered, the dancing had worked."

"Sidney bear shouted, "let's go get some ice cream, they all ran out of the door to get the biggest ice creams in all different kinds of flavours."

"All the bears were so full after their ice creams, their tummies looked like giant beach balls." 

" Charlotte bear said let's go and fly are kites it will help make are tummies go down." 

"Uncle Sidney let go of his Kite by accident and had run after it ALL the way down the beach, the cuddly bears all started laughing". 

"Henry bear had a dragon kite and it was chasing after Jenny and Alicia's unicorn kites. All the kites got tangled up and made the three bears fall over ." 

"As they were all now covered in sand they had to go and have a bath."

Charlotte let the three bears put some bubbles in." Oh no, too many bubbles, they had made a bubble mountain. When Charlotte came back into the room all she could see were 6 beedy eyes sticking out." 

"The three bears all got into bed and said" night night" to the Angels who were looking after Mummy and Daddy. 

Charlotte looked to Sidney as she felt upset, knowing what was to come next. 

"The bears were really tired after all their fun day. They had lovely dreams, about giant ice creams." 

"When they all woke the next morning the Angels had sent a letter to Henry and Alicia and Jenny saying that Mummy Bear had been found by the Angels and that she wanted to come home, to cuddle her three little bears. Mummy had told the Angels to tell her three cuddly bears, that she loves them very much. "

" Mummy Bear is so sorry the Angels had to look after her for such a long time and will be home soon and will give them lots of hugs and kisses. "

Charlotte turns to the last page with tears in her eyes as there is a photograph of Mary hugging them. 

Charlotte closes the book and waits for their reaction, she is worried as they had been pretty silent all the way through. 

Jenny turned to Charlotte and asked to see the book to look at the photograph. "Mummy is really coming home?" "Yes, Mummy is going to come home very soon", how many sleeps?" " 7 sleeps". 

Both Jenny and Alicia hugged each other and ran off to draw their mummy a picture. 

Henry was still silent on Sidney's knee. " Sidney asked Henry if he wanted to go outside to find some shells. " Henry shook his head and started to cry, both Charlotte and Sidney hugged him Henry managed to say through his tears. " The Angels have kept daddy, does he not want to come home too" 

Both Charlotte and Sidney had tears in their eyes. Sidney said "that the Angels had to still stay with daddy and look after him, but that he loves you so much Henry and watches you from above the clouds everyday. 

" Daddy has watched you riding your bike and how well you are doing in your swimming lessons and would be so proud of you for going to your dance lessons too ". Henry nodded and said " I am going to make mummy's favourite lego monster for when she comes home." 

They all went and had a picnic on the beach and took their kites, just like in their story, until it was ready for bedtime. 

Charlotte and Sidney hoped they hadn't made matters worse telling the children in that way. In truth they were also struggling to come to terms with everything.


	12. Looking in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte watches Sidney from afar and Sidney comes to Charlotte's rescue.

Looking in the mirror 

Charlotte still juggles her job and home life both really well. It is also very busy at the Parker Resort, so Sidney spends more time overseeing everything, him and James make a great team. He notices when he mentions Charlotte's name to James, he can see he looks sad and Sidney actually feels sorry for the guy, he must have it really bad for her. 

Charlotte and Sidney are pretty much a relay team, in regards to looking after the children. 

Sidney and Charlotte are spending less time together in the evenings, due to Charlotte working late catching up on her proof-reading, an influx of transcripts has suddenly come in. 

One Morning Charlotte was carrying a pile of transcripts that she had been reading the night before. As she was about to leave her bedroom. It was quite early and she didn't notice at first that Sidney had left the bathroom door slightly ajar, she was suddenly drawn to him as he stood in front of the mirror at the sink with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

Charlotte kept hidden behind her door but enough to still be able to see him. Charlotte scanned every inch of his toned back and his wide shoulders and his strong arms and his firm chest, she wondered what it would feel like to stroke the hairs on his chest through her fingers. He was now leaning against the sink about to have a shave"

Sidney could sense she was watching him, so stood there and remained still, he could sense her scanning every inch of him and it sent a thrill through him. He slowly started to shave as if in slow motion. Charlotte had never really thought of a man shaving being erotic, but it was truly hypnotising. Just as he started to look towards her door, she was gone. Sidney smiled, feeling very pleased with himself. 

Charlotte decided she had best go for a long run later to shake the image away. 

That evening Charlotte is clearing up after tea and has her laptop on the Breakfast bar, checking her emails. She has clicked on an email from an unknown sender. 

Charlotte is holding a glass in her hand and suddenly feels the blood drain from her and drops her glass. It smashed all over the floor. Sidney initially starts to make a joke about her being clumsy. He quickly notices that she looked like she was going to pass out. 

He rushes to her and gets her to sit down. "The glass is everywhere" Charlotte says. Sidney says" I'll clear it away in a bit. Are you OK? you don't look very well." I'll be OK, I've just had a shock that's all". 

He noticed she was looking towards her laptop. "Charlotte what's happened?" "Promise you won't say anything, she sounded a little distressed, only Ali knows" 

Sidney said that she could tell him anything, he will keep it to himself. 

Charlotte took a deep breath " In my last year of Uni. I enrolled on an additional creative writing course. I thought it would look good on my  
C.V. 

I arrived early for my first lesson, this guy walked in, he took a seat next to me. I thought he was a mature student, we pretty much hit it off straight away and talked about our favorite authors. 

Then the other students' started walking in and he said, "it was lovely to chat to you" and got up and walked to the front of the class and introduced himself to his class. 

"As the weeks went by, looking back now he would find excuses to keep me back at the end of the lesson". 

Sidney's chest was pounding, he really didn't want to hear the rest, however Charlotte carried on. 

"Mitchell had some exciting news one week, about a competition to write a play and the winner would see their entry on the stage".

"We would work most days in the library brainstorming after my lectures. One day, I was walking home, it was chucking it down and Mitchell offered me a lift" . 

"We ended up going out for something to eat. We sat outside the restaurant for hours just talking about random things" . 

Sidney really wanted her to stop talking, this was going to be worse than what he first imagined. 

"As the weeks went by our friendship turned to something more and we started to date in secret of course. We had even talked about going travelling after I graduated".

Charlotte could feel herself getting angry and upset. Sidney could sense it "you don't need to tell me the rest Charlotte". 

Sidney wanted to kill this guy. 

"He had sent me a text to say that the competition wasn't running anymore, as there weren't enough entries. I was disappointed as it would have been a really good play if chosen". 

"I had to go to the office to have some papers signed off and I heard him talking to another member of staff in the next room. He was saying he has really enjoyed his time in the UK, but he will be glad………………… Charlotte was starting to struggle to say the next part. "To get back to his lovely wife and kids". 

Sidney gritted his teeth, his eyes flashed darker than they had ever done before. 

"I blocked him from everything, but he has used a new email address. It was just a bit of a shock, as I last saw him 6 months ago. I'll just block his email address" . 

Sidney was deadly silent and walked out with Charlotte's laptop under his arm. Charlotte had never seen him this angry before. 

Sidney went into Tom's office and shut the door. Charlotte hadn't noticed her laptop was missing. 

Sidney replied to his email using Charlotte's laptop and sent him a text asking him to phone her on her new number. 

Professor Prick's original email had asked to meet her as he was back in the UK for a few weeks and needed a chance to explain himself and that he still loves her. 

Sidney was possessed with anger and jealousy, he couldn't stand the thought of this creep slowly seducing "his" beautiful Charlotte and using her pure heart, knowing full well he was not free to give her what she truly deserves. 

Mitchy had sent a text back very quickly, saying how he couldn't wait to hear her voice again. 

Sidney's phone rings "Hi Charlotte"  
"Hi, I'm Charlotte's boyfriend, she has told me all about you and if you try and contact her again, I will come and find you, no matter what country you live in. I won't be held responsible for my actions, do you understand" .

Mitchy said "you don't scare me, I love Charlotte, we are meant to be together. You are just her rebound pal" . 

Sidney was losing it completely now.  
"You used her for your own gratification, you are a predator. It would take two phone calls, one to end your career and then the next to end your marriage, as I'm sure this isn't the first time you've done this" . 

" OK ok, I get the message, please tell her I'm sorry, oh and you are a very lucky guy" . 

Sidney walks outside to the garage he puts his boxing gloves on and nearly rips the punching bag of its bracket as he is using that much force. 

Sidney is still breathing heavily as he walks back through the door . He walked up-to her, in a soft voice " he hurt you by using you and your pure heart. I will always protect you Charlotte. He will not be contacting you again, I've made sure of that" . 

"Thank you Sidney. I was heartbroken at the time and felt like a complete idiot, I was definitely naive. I suppose he was my first serious boyfriend. I know now since being here, it was just pretend, he didn't have my heart Sidney" . Sidney started to calm down at the sound of her voice. 

"I'll just have to not fall for the smoulder next time, trying to make light of the situation". He raised an eyebrow. Sidney said "like your Bambi eye thing". Charlotte smiled "not quite like that, I don't think I was giving you the smoulder when I was six, that would be weird" . 

With a cheeky grin" Show me then". Charlotte attempted to flutter her eye lashes but couldn't stop laughing. Sidney says if this is the lead up to the smoulder, then the guy would have walked off by now and be on the dance floor with some other chick". 

Sidney smiled, "I might start working on my smoulder, you could let me try and put you under my spell, what dya think huh". 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and jokingly said, "I could never let myself be put under your spell, although I'm sure you'd be very good at it. We couldn't be best friends anymore and I wouldn't want to be the reason you have to pretend to go travelling again". with a teasing tone. 

Sidney felt as if he had been punched hard in his stomach. He thinks to himself, is that what she really thinks would happen, you are so wrong Charlotte.


	13. My Dearest Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte spend more quality time together.

My Dearest Emma

Charlotte is sat on the sofa twiddling with her hair waiting for Sidney to come and join her, she doesn't like watching a film without him. 

Charlotte has already chosen the film of course, which is usually a chick flick. Sidney puts up with it, he just likes being there with her. 

He walks over to Charlotte and plonks himself next to her on the sofa. 

Charlotte starts the film. Sidney just rolled his eyes and said " uggggh, great a period drama", he threw his head back and pretended to fall asleep. 

Charlotte nudged him," it's the new Emma, it's supposed to be really funny, it's my favourite Jane Austen Novel, you never know you might like it". 

He sighed," OK, has it got any fitties in it." "Yes, Mr Knightley is pretty hot and you'll like Emma as you're into tall blondes", giving him a cheeky smile. He just sighed and then thought to himself, wrong again Charlotte. 

Normally when watching a film with Charlotte, she would talk all the way through and pretty much predict what would happen after every scene. 

For this film however, Charlotte was silent, she was engrossed. He thought she actually wanted to climb into the TV to join them. He didn't want to admit it, but it was actually quite a funny film. 

He was quite jealous that Charlotte fancied Mr Knightley, as his looks are pretty much the opposite to him. He did feel a bit like Mr Knightley's character personality wise though. 

After Charlotte had finally snapped out of her trance wanting to be Emma, she noticed Sidney had nodded off. " Sidney wakey wakey", "Come on Mr Knightley, you need to sleep in your bed, ull hurt your neck sleeping on the sofa like that". "Mr knightley?" Charlotte smiled "yes you are mysterious and are always deep in thought about something". 

Sidney got up off the sofa feeling quite smug, as she thinks he is "mysterious". Sidney smiles and takes Charlotte's hand and kisses it. "Until tomorrow my dearest Emma". 

Charlotte puts her hand to her forehead and does a pretend swoon, she starts laughing and then within a flash is gone. 

The next morning Sidney is having an early breakfast, it is time to bring Mary home. He is staring into his bowl of cereal worrying about how everything is going to change. 

Charlotte walks in and notices Sidney looking worried and gives him a hug to reassure him that it's all going to be OK. 

Alicia walks up-to them watching them hugging and says "look" and holds up her sloth teddies, hugging each other with a heart in the middle joining them together. "You are the same", with her sweet smile looking up at them. 

Charlotte and Sidney both smiled looking a little embarrassed and put their hands out for her to join in the cuddle. 

Charlotte to break the awkwardness of the sloth moment said she had the most amazing dream last night of horses swimming in topaz blue waters and white sands. 

Sidney says "you have just described my favourite image of Antigua". In a breezy manner he plucks up the courage and invites her to go back with him for a holiday, when things go back to normal. 

"That would be great, count me in , with a big smile on her face". 

Sidney is now nearly ready to leave for the Airport " what have you all got planned while I am going to bring your Mummy home" . 

Henry said " we are going to do Karaoke and then a full dance show".

Jenny said super fast "I'm going to use my new glamour tattoo pen with twenty stencils and Charlotte has said I can use her arms, and legs to practice on" . 

Alicia then told Sidney in her sweet little voice. " Charlotte is going to let me use all my hair bobbles and my princess make-up to turn her into a real princess". 

Sidney smiled at Charlotte, "wow that is one jam packed day you all have. I will very much look forward to seeing the photos of Charlotte looking like a Princess Pirate". Charlotte rolls her eyes at him. 

Sidney is heading for the door, the kids are all starting to bring all of their activities downstairs. "Bye guys, I will miss you all".


	14. I'm coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is coming home, will it effect the magical bubble that Charlotte and Sidney are in?

I'm coming home

Sidney waited nervously in the hospital corridor. He could see through a gap in between the blinds that Mary was in a trance, she looked older and gaunt and so very pale. 

He has always been close to Mary, she would be the one to try and encourage him on his weekly video calls with the children to come home. 

He is angry at himself, even though he would still come back home for family celebrations and to see Babs and Crowe, he has still stayed too long in Antigua, living his reclusive life.

Tom would phone him quite often in the evenings with new ideas and ventures he had dreamt up. He would do anything to hear his voice again. 

Sidney took a deep breath and peeped his head around her door. Mary turned and Sidney could see the life returning into her eyes a little. 

"Only me Mary ", reaching out her arms to him. " Oh Sidney, I"m so sorry" " No Mary don't say sorry, everything is going to be ok." 

Sidney leant over to her, but tried to not hug her too tight. He didn't want to hurt her as she looked so fragile. 

" I feel so guilty Sidney, not remembering the most important people in my life for all this time." 

"When I came around from the darkness, I was in so much pain and so confused. It was as if I had blocked all of my memories away. I could only remember things from my childhood and before I met Tom. I am such a terrible person, how I could forget everyone closest to me, my amazing husband and my beautiful babies. They must think that I don't love them."

Sidney tried to keep her calm, in his soothing voice " Mary, they cannot wait to have their mummy back home. I have a video that they wanted you to see."

In unison with their excited little faces. "Hello mummy, waving their hands frantically, we love you" and all blew her a kisses. Mary sobs uncontrollably seeing their faces, but it gives her the inner strength she needs.

" When I was calling out for the children one night in my sleep, Dr Peterson said you and Charlotte have been taking care of them. As soon as I knew you were both looking after them, I was so relieved." 

"You have amazing children Mary, it has been a absolute pleasure to look after them". 

Sidney wanted to ask about Tom and what happened, but he didn't want to upset her anymore. 

In the taxi to the airport Mary started to smile to herself. " You know Sidney, I know I've had a big bang to the head and it is a miracle that I am alive. What I am most amazed about is that you and Charlotte have managed to live in the same house, without killing each other these past months", they both laughed. 

"You know Mary, Charlotte has been fantastic, I couldn't have coped without her." 

Mary slept for the whole journey on the flight home. Sidney gazed out of the window wondering what Charlotte was doing. He couldn't wait to get home. He felt selfish thinking it, but hoped things would still stay the same between them.

When they arrived back in the UK Mary attended the City Hospital and thankfully does not need to be admitted, she does however need plenty of rest and recuperation. 

They pull up the drive and Sidney helps her out of the car and holds her hand, he can feel she is shaking. 

The front door opens and her little girls run up to their Mummy, nearly knocking her over. 

She holds them and is so scared to let them go. "I love you both so much, my special little princesses". Charlotte watches at the door with tears in her eyes, trying to hold herself together as she is stood holding Henry's hand. He is still frozen to the spot. 

Mary walks up to Henry and hugs him and says that she loves him so much and has missed him everyday. He runs off into his bedroom. 

Mary hugs Charlotte and thanks her from the bottom of her heart for taking care of her babies. "I am so glad I could help Mary" . 

Sidney and Charlotte occupy the girls while Mary finds Henry. Mary walks into his room and sits next to him on the floor. Henry looks at his Mummy with sadness in his eyes "Are you just here for a holiday Mummy and then you will fly away again with the Angels." "No Henry, I am staying here and not going anywhere, I promise." He smiles and reaches under his bed and hands her a lego monster he had made for her. 

The kids are all now tucked up in bed. Mary reads them a bedtime story. she feels like her heart is able to beat fully again and stays watches them sleeping. 

Later on Charlotte kept Mary company in her bedroom as she asked for her to stay a little while. 

Mary picks up a picture of her and Tom and finally lets herself grieve for him. Inside she is screaming in anger at the waves who stole him away from her. 

"I never had the chance to tell him I love him Charlotte, everything happened so quickly. As I managed to climb on top of the wreckage, I could hear Tom shouting for me to hold on tight, but as I turned to help him up, the current pulled him away from me."

Sidney was listening from the hallway and could see them as the door was ajar. Charlotte is now holding Mary and told her in her soothing voice, " Tom knew you loved him, your love was so very special, even with the small things you did for one another." 

" What if I forget the special moments Charlotte, I know I have photos and videos, but it's not the same as being able to see him everyday."

Charlotte's heart was breaking for Mary, Sidney was so relieved Charlotte was there with her. He wouldn't have a clue what to say. 

"You will see him everyday Mary, through Henry's smile and Jenny's eyes and little Alicia's sense of adventure and her enthusiasm." 

"Thank you Charlotte" finally Mary closes her weary eyes, she knew she could allow herself fall into a deep sleep tonight as she was back home with her family."

As time moves on Charlotte and Sidney carry on their usual routines, slowly Mary involves herself more each day. Her energy levels are starting to improve, although sometimes Mary finds things overwhelming, she just takes a deep breath and tells herself it's just going to take time. 

Mary in-between looking after the children with the help from Charlotte and Sidney, she also goes swimming to build up her physical strength. 

Charlotte also encourages her to go on walks with her in the evenings along the promenade. If Mary tries to back out of their walks, Charlotte would remind her what Tom would be saying. " You must take in the sea air Mary, it has healing powers you know". 

Mary would attend weekly counselling sessions to help to come to terms with everything and in turn it would help her provide support for the children. 

As the weeks pass by Sidney and Charlotte unfortunately do not get to have as much quality time like they used to, especially in the evenings.   
When they are together though, it is as if they are in their own special bubble. 

Mary pretty much from day one could see they had made their own new family bubble. In truth Mary feels at times as if she is intruding on the new family before her. 

Mary watches Sidney and Charlotte and smiles as they are so in sync with one another. Even preparing breakfast it is like watching a dance routine moving around one another, it was magical to watch. 

Jenny walks down the stairs and is having a strop about her Leggings and her top being not right and was about to cry. Charlotte stops what she is doing and shouts "Emergency".

Everyone all came rushing into the room including Sidney. Mary watches in amusement. 

Charlotte puts Jenny's favourite Little Mix song on "You've got the power", then they all started dancing. Jenny is happy again and doesn't care about her Leggings and her top anymore and will wear her unicorn dress instead. 

Mary smiles at them and how happy they all are together and more importantly Sidney has never looked this happy before. 

Later that evening Mary thinks to herself, its time. Mary is sat at the table and Sidney and Charlotte are sat next to each other on the sofa just chilling. 

Mary walks up to them and says, "it's time you two, I need to let you both go back to your own lives. You have given up enough of your precious time for far too long. I can't thank you both enough for everything you have done for us, but I feel ready to go it alone." 

Both in unison they say they are happy to stay and don't need to go anywhere and carried on watching TV. 

Mary wasn't expecting that response and senses they are both avoiding going back to their old lives.

It has now been nearly two months since Mary has returned home.

Mary knows there is something special between the paiir of them, and wonder if either of them are even aware? 

Mary decides it's best to sit down with Charlotte to have a heart to heart with her, as Sidney would be unlikely to open up. She just needs to get Charlotte on her own, which is quite difficult as her and Sidney are like magnets to one another. 

Mary smiles to herself as Tom has referred to them as magnets before and she recalls him telling the story:-

"You know Mary, they didn't always argue and wind each other up. When Sidney was about Six mum and dad surprised him by buying him a sausage dog, he pestered them for months for one". He loved Cookie so much, she would follow him everywhere he went". 

" Every Summer holiday when we used to meet the Heywoods' for our yearly vacation in Cornwall, there Sidney would be on the beach in his own little world. He would spend hours just playing with his little dog." 

"Charlotte would have been around three at the time and was intrigued by the little dog, so whether he liked it or not, there would be Sidney, Cookie waddling behind him then Charlotte chasing after them. They would spend hours on the beach all three of them. The rest of us used to just leave them to it and Charlotte's mum and my mum, would just watch them from afar."

" So every year that would be the scene, until sadly Cookie died. It was such a shame, she was a really cute dog. Sidney was heartbroken of course."

" With Charlotte and Sid spending all that time together, Charlotte would just automatically go straight to Sid whenever we all got together."

" With Sid now being 14, he found her really annoying, so they ended up just teasing each other or arguing. It was quite entertaining watching them argue though" Tom chuckling to himself."

Mary sighed, she would speak to Charlotte tomorrow, and will send Sidney on a long errand.


	15. "One Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney Opens his heart and Charlotte is still figuring out hers.

"One Day"

Mary is awake really early to ensure she could get Sidney out of the house before they both did their magnet thing again. 

As long Charlotte stayed in her office, Sidney wouldn't disturb her. and Mary could find out what's going on.

Sidney came into the kitchen still half asleep, "Morning Mary, is Charlotte up yet, I was going to ask her if she wants to go for a run with me." 

Charlotte had been answering a sudden influx of emails, she sighed and said out loud "why on earth did I agree to do two jobs." 

Mary sighed, Sidney had heard Charlotte being grumpy and was walking up to her. 

Mary shook her head and thought, it's time to go to plan B and lock them both in one the Holiday Lodges, until they work it out for themselves. 

Before Sidney had a chance to ask her to go on a run, she suddenly burst out of the office, nearly knocking him over. 

"You won't believe it, Susan has asked me to accompany her on a business trip to New York for six months!! she wants me to see her at the office later today, to discuss everything."

Sidney turned quickly and walked towards the kitchen to regain his composure. Inside he was screaming, "Nooooooooo". 

Charlotte continued to ramble. "Maybe, I will just reply saying no though, but I will have a good think about it. I really love being here, this feels like home to me. It is so exciting though isn't it" Charlotte is now looking towards Mary as Sidney doesn't seem interested." 

Sidney realises he has to say something, with fake enthusiasm says" it's amazing Charlotte, quick Sidney think " but you don't really like busy places though do you?" Charlotte looked slightly confused. 

He sighed "way to go Sidney, that should put her off her life-long dream, NOT." " I'm just going for a run, see you both in a bit." 

Mary had noticed Sidney's reaction to her news. Charlotte hadn't noticed because of her excitement. Mary really hoped it wasn't too late for them. 

After the initial excitement, Charlotte started to let the reality of it all sink in. She thought to herself that Mary would know what to do, she didn't want to tell her parents yet, not until she knew more details. 

"I don't know what to make of it all Mary, it's scary, I know i'll be with Susan, but six months is a long time. I am really happy here with you and the children and Sidney, if you don't still mind me being here that is." 

"Charlotte this is your home, for as long as you want to stay here, you are family." 

Charlotte sits down next to Mary and is plucking up the courage to ask her something. "How do you know when you are truly in love with someone? " Mary smiled, " It is hard to explain, a mixture of emotions that are all rolled into one, you just know." 

Mary had an idea,"I found this photo the other day" and handed Charlotte the picture. 

Charlotte smiled at the image in front of her, it was at Charlotte's 16th birthday meal. Charlotte was pretending to be annoyed at Sidney as he had pinched her baseball cap, it definitely looked better on him. 

They both look really happy and are facing one another. Charlotte smiled at the photograph and remembered it as if it was yesterday. Mary said "Sidney's mum has written something on the back. Charlotte turned the photo over and read the words "One Day". Charlotte felt very overwhelmed suddenly. 

"I think I'm going to go for a swim to clear my head" and placed the photo back on the counter. 

Sidney had come back from his run and had been hiding away in his room, as his head was spinning. 

He heard Charlotte leave and then sat in the kitchen and noticed the photo on the counter. 

Staring at the photograph and noticing his mum's writing on the back he said in a very quiet voice. "Yes mum,"One Day", I'll wake up and be told, I'm about to lose the love of my life." 

Mary can see him looking at the photo. "Sidney is everything alright," "yes, everything's fine." Mary had to make him talk, he was always bad at showing his feelings. " It's exciting news about Charlotte". "Exciting and a new adventure yes, just what she has dreamed of." His voice was getting shaky now. Mary sat next to him and said "I think it's time to tell me what's upsetting you Sidney."

" He sighed," Mary I don't know what to do, I've been waiting for the right time to tell her. It looks like I'm too late." He told her everything, their marriage first of all. Mary had tears streaming down her face realising the sacrifices they had both made to save the children. 

"Really, it's ok Mary you don't need to cry. It turns out it is the best decision I have ever made. I did try to fight it at first, but it just feels so right, every moment I share with her. I love her and she hasn't got a clue."

"Tell her Sidney, it's not too late." "I can't tell her, even if there is a chance she may have feelings for me. I wouldn't want her to give up her dream." 

Anyway Mary, I am just kidding myself, as she has already said we are better off being best friends, as I just get bored of women and then do one. 

Mary made a confession " Tom won't have helped in that regard. Charlotte was asking how you were on her last visit, you know how Tom is, he doesn't think before he speaks. Tom had told her how you have had endless women and when it gets too serious you pretend to go travelling to get away from them."

Sidney sighed, I have lost her Mary, and now he is feeling ashamed. " There hasn't been that many women you know, there have only been a handful. Please don't think badly of me." 

"I could never think badly of you Sidney, you have just been waiting for the right one. You need to tell her Sidney how you feel, life is too short, I am living proof of that." 

Sidney waits nervously for Charlotte to come out of her room and offers her a lift to the station, they pretty much sit in silence driving there. He pulls up in the drop off bay. 

"Charlotte before you get out the car, I just want you to know since being back here, I have been at my happiest even amidst the devastation. I would not have been able to deal with any of this without you." 

His heart was pounding, he couldn't think straight. "For the first time I've haven't felt the need to go travelling, anywhere." 

Sidney was trying to say unless he was with her and if she felt in any way the same as him that he would not want to leave her side ever. 

Charlotte however wasn't used to Sidney being so serious and sincere " Sidney stop, you will make me cry in a minute." 

Charlotte through bleary eyes and in a panicked voice. "Things don't need to change, six months will fly by. 

Charlotte smiled her sweet smile. "You could come and visit me and we could video call, you can't get rid of me that easily. We are best friend's remember." Charlotte decides to stop rambling on and realises that he is in fact her very first best friend and has an image of them playing with Cookie. 

Sidney felt defeated at the best friends comment and thought to himself of course she wouldn't feel the same as him, she is too good for him.

" Things will change Charlotte, you will get on that plane to go on an amazing adventure and all these months will become a distant memory. I'll carry on my life of solitude and we will be back on the paths that we were destined to be on." 

"Anyway you better go, you are gonna miss your train." " See you tonight Sidney". " Bye Lottie". 

He watched her get on the train and put his head onto the steering wheel. Out of frustration he finally allowed himself to cry for the loss of Tom and for the loss of his one chance of happiness. 

Charlotte felt sick once she took her seat on the train, what was happening? why did she feel as if her chest was tearing open?. Sidney's words echoed in her mind. It couldn't be just her influence making him happy could it?. Surely, he must have meant happy to be back home in Sanditon and being with his family, he loved the children. 

Charlotte texted her best friend Clara from Uni, she will know whether going to America is a good idea, mind you she did tell her to go on a date with Mitchell, look how that turned out!. 

Charlotte:- Hey you! do I want to go to New York for 6 months with work. It's an amazing opportunity right?? Xxx

Clara- WOW, i'm so jealous! But you are really happy where you are? and I can't wait to meet the famous Sidney Parker. Xxx

Charlotte sighed, well great, that didn't really help much!. Charlotte hadn't realised she had talked about Sidney that much. 

Sidney had tried to keep himself busy for the rest of the day, but then every time he stopped to think, it was always images of Charlotte. 

Lying on his bed wondering what to do next, he reached for his phone to text her and to finish his words he wanted to say.

He noticed Susan had tagged Charlotte into a picture, she looked so happy they look like they are in a bar with the caption that reads Big Apple is calling. He was now struggling to breathe.

He reaches for his phone and texts Babbs to see if he can stay with him for a few days as he needs time out. 

Babbs reads his text and remembered the last time he needed time out, he went on an all weekend bender, it wasn't very pretty.


	16. "The Smoulder"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte need their heads banging together.

"The Smoulder" 

When Charlotte arrives at the Office she quickly remembers to put a ring on her wedding ring finger. 

Charlotte thought to herself she would now like to write this for her marital status information:- Married my best friend out of necessity, he originally used to do her head in, but now thinks he is pretty amazing. 

Charlotte smiled to herself, how is it even possible to ramble on inside your own head?

Charlotte could feel the excitement building up wanting to know more about the trip and no longer had the ache inside her chest. 

Susan noticed Charlotte hovering at her door, she shut off her computer and gathered her things "Come on let's go and have a few drinks, will tell you all then." 

Listening to all of what the project would entail, it is beyond what Charlotte had expected. They would be working with the famous Strand Bookstore in New York. 

For Charlotte, this is book heaven and everything she had worked hard for at University. All the nights out she missed out on to study instead, has all been worth it for this moment. 

Susan had explained that they would be overseeing the publication and marketing of the book series "Reflections" Susan reminded Charlotte of the story which begins "with a couple in Love in Regency times, but due to their eternal love connection it creates a multiverse, whereby they also live 200 years into the future". 

Susan had then gone onto say the Author Jennie Griffiths had asked them to run all of promotional aspects, book signings and interviews and book club events and so on. 

Excitedly Susan went on to say "If the project is a success then it would be passed to the next stage for it to be turned into a TV series."

Charlotte's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Susan then asked what Sidney thought about the possibility of her being away and points' out to her that he could come and fly out whenever he wanted and stay with them. As she appreciates they are newly married. 

Charlotte's expression suddenly changes when Susan mentions Sidney. 

Susan can sense Charlotte is struggling somewhat to decide, and goes to the bar to give her time to take it all in. 

Charlotte suddenly thinking about Sidney was drawn into a montage of images of all their moments together. They are always happy and laughing together even doing day to day things.

Reality was now sinking in, that they wouldn't have that anymore, she wouldn't get to see him for months at a time and he hates video calling. 

What if by the time she returns he is back in Antigua?. His voice echoed in her mind "he doesn't want to go travelling anywhere", Charlotte whispers to herself " I am such an idiot. " 

Charlotte remembered how amazing it felt to be able to feel his hands on her hips when they danced together and the mesmerising image of him shaving, watching him in the mirror. This time she would trace every inch of his amazing body with her fingertips. 

There is no point fighting it anymore, even though she was terrified her heart might get broken, she would quite happily let herself be put under in his spell. 

Susan returned back to their table. in a panicked voice, Charlotte quickly said "I'm so sorry Susan, I can't come on the trip, I'm sorry for wasting your time." My dear Charlotte, I had an Idea you might not want to accept as you are afterall newlywed". 

"I just wanted to give you the opportunity. I am sure though, if this project is successful, there will be more chances for you in the future." 

"I'm so grateful that you even considered me joining you Susan" . 

"I have a back up plan though, and wondered if you would stand in for me here and steer the ship. Stephen will be on standby, if you need to take leave or need assistance with anything". " That would be amazing of course, I would love to oversee things here". 

Susan and Charlotte hug and say they will have another meeting before Susan goes in a few weeks time, just to run through everything.

Charlotte catches the next train and gets her mobile out to call Sidney, "dam it!" her phone had died. 

The train journey seems to go in slow motion, she FINALLY arrives home.

Sidney is sat on a bench on the promenade watching the tide come in. The amber sun is going down, Sidney is holding the photograph of them and a tear lands on his mums' words. He looks towards the sky, "tell me what to do mum". 

Charlotte is now jiggling about on the sofa waiting for Sidney to walk in. Mary walks in " Are you OK Charlotte? you look like Jenny when she is desperate for a wee" . 

Charlotte with a beaming smile on her face "I'm in love with Sidney. I just hope when I tell him he doesn't ruffle my hair and say ahhhh that's cute, you'll get over it". 

Mary sighed, "thank god for that, and Sidney will definitely not want you to get over it, he will be very happy indeed ". Mary pointed to him out of the window. "He has been sat out there for hours. People will start thinking he is a sand sculpture. Please go and put him out of his misery". 

Charlotte creeps up behind him and ruffles his hair. Sidney quickly wipes his tears away and puts the photo of them in his coat pocket. Charlotte sits down beside him trying to control her excitement. 

"Hi" is all he could manage, he couldn't look at her as his heart was breaking in two. He was just kidding himself, he could travel to Timbuk bloody tu and he still wouldn't be able to erase her beautiful eyes and her soothing voice and her enticing lips and unruly hair and don't even get him started on her amazing body. 

He sighed, he hasn't even had a chance to kiss her properly, he could feel the wave of sadness take over again. 

Charlotte wished he would stop just staring at the sand. "You see the thing is although New York would be amazing, I realised I would rather be here" . 

Sidney is still in a trance but starts to to awaken a little " You mean here with Mary and the kids. He asked as he was still feeling defeated, with the realisation she didn't feel the same as him, and just wanted to be "best friends". 

Charlotte smiled," well yes but, please will you look at me Sidney". 

Sidney finally looked into her eyes, and there it was "the smoulder", it was truly hypnotising. Luckily Charlotte was sat down. 

"I can't do this anymore Charlotte. I can't just be friends with you anymore, it's driving me crazy, not being able to kiss you and hold you. I can't stop thinking about you. Christ, I even think about you when you are right next to me." 

Charlotte is still recovering from just Sidney's smoulder, never mind the fact that she is driving him crazy!

Charlotte gave him the most amazing smile and with tears in her eyes said " I'm in love with you Sidney Parker". 

Sidney had tears building up in his eyes again, note to self he must stop watching chick flicks he is turning into a girl.

He pressed his forehead against hers and stroked her hair away as ithe breeze was blowing her curly strands of hair all over the place. " I love you too Charlotte, Always have, Always will". 

Ever so slowly Sidney pressed his lips against hers and continued placing soft kisses against her lips over and over and then down her neck, until it sent shivers through them both. 

Sidney broke himself away and held out his hand. "come on my beautiful temptress let's go inside". 

On the way back to the house Charlotte jokingly said "just in case, I might keep your passport safe for a little while and smiled at him. Sidney raised his eyebrow at her." I'm not going anywhere". In a very deep velvety smooth voice. 

When they walked in holding hands, Mary gave them both a hug. Charlotte was giggling "who knew that we would end up falling for each after all our fall outs and teasing." 

Mary smiled " Tom did, he said it on your 16th birthday" Mark my words Mary, those two will be married one day. They all felt sadness as they knew he would be clapping his hands together and suggesting they all go to Antons' to celebrate.


	17. Magic Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our love birds are still very happy, just a little frustrated.

Magic Feather

Charlotte and Sidney are now snuggled up on the sofa, Charlotte as per usual had chosen another random film. Mary had said she was having an early night and also wanted to leave the two love birds alone. 

Sidney could have been watching a documentary on how you make pencils and he wouldn't care. His Charlotte was snuggled up-to him and he could stroke and touch any part of her he wanted, obviously within reason it was a tad awkward not being totally alone.

Charlotte wasn't really watching the film, she was just enjoying Sidney's hands stroking her and the relaxing sensation of him twiddling with her hair in-between his fingers. Charlotte felt very lightheaded and felt like a purring cat. 

Sidney was thinking of a nice surprise for her, he had sent a text to Babbs to say he no longer needed "time out" and had some news. Babbs told him he still had to meet tomorrow as him and Crowe had a business idea to put to him. 

Perfect Sidney thought to himself, remembering something Charlotte had said when she first came to stay with them. He hoped that his surprise would show Charlotte how much she meant to him and wouldn't be too overwhelming. Another major bonus would be to get her all to himself. 

He had been so deep in thought whilst twiddling with hair, he hadn't realised he had made her fall fast asleep. 

He laid further back on the sofa and she let her body mould itself around his, god it felt amazing. Her body being next to his was divine. 

Charlotte buried her head into his chest and her hands are placed on his heavily beating chest. Charlotte moved slightly and her hand gently brushed across his chest, this sent instant sparks down to a certain rather now affected area. 

He was glad it was dark as it helped hide his building excitement. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain being laid here like this. Sidney however embraced every second of it and slowly dozed off onto a very pleasant dream. 

They both wake up having the most amazing sleep, but now being used as human bouncy Castles, with the children rushing in to wake them up. 

They decided to take the children to the zoo to give Mary a rest. 

Now at the Zoo, Charlotte stares at the red pandas for quite a while, she asks Alicia and Jenny if they should take one home in her rucksack, as they are soooooo cuuuuuute. 

After having mostly a fun day which included having most of their picnic stolen by the geese and comforting Henry after a spider monkey landed on him trying to pinch his sweets, it was time to go home. 

Sidney said to the kids they could choose a toy of their favourite animal that they have seen today. Jenny and Alicia choose multicoloured unicorns and Henry chooses a purple dinosaur, Sidney smiled and said "okaaaay, brilliant choices guys." 

After tea and after at least three attempts of different excuses to not leave to go to see Babbs and Crowe.   
He finally walks towards the door, then with a cheeky smile he hands her his passport. "You can keep it safe for me, and winks at her, she pushes him out of the door." 

Babbs and Crowe watch him walk into the restaurant, they look to one another in confusion, at the happy Sidney walking towards them. They hadn't ever seen him this happy. 

Although Babbs remembered, there was the time he looked as happy after his first snogging session, with Penny forester at their first year of high school. 

They asked him if he was on medication as he took his seat. Then Babbs says with a beaming smile, "I know who you've taken medicine from, it's Charlotte!. Crowe piped in "you have tasted the sweet Candy, you lucky bastard." Crowe shook his head but had a naughty glint in his eyes. "There is nothing left to say, but then after a slight pause." How old will her younger sis be now?" 

Babbs and Crowe, both shake their heads at him in disapproval .

Sidney declared "I am in love with Charlotte, she is the woman of my dreams and I am in heaven right now". 

Both Babbs and Crowe stare at him pretty much open mouthed. 

Worried that Sidney was going to start reciting poetry, they put their business idea to him. Sidney says he is hopefully due to go back for a trip soon, so will see what options are available and then take it from there. 

To everyone's surprise he doesn't drink during their meeting and doesn't want to go out after, as he wants to drive back home. 

Babbs and Crowe, both do pretend smooching impressions, knowing why he is rushing back and Crowe puts on a woman's voice " Oh Sidney come give me some sugar, you handsome devil you" both sniggering, reverting back to high-school mode. Sidney said "oh piss off you two", but with a wolfish grin. 

He arrives home around 11ish and sneaks into her room, as he can hear her watching a film. Charlotte quickly closes her laptop and looks embarrassed. Charlotte is looking really sexy in her off the shoulder nightshirt and her tousled hair. 

Sidney wants to know what she was hiding and tickles her until she shows him what film she was watching. 

"You naughty minx". He looks at the frozen scene, he smiles "using a tie eh, i'll be right back", with a wicked smile. 

He returned holding in his hands, his pale blue silk wedding tie. He quickly scans her room. Charlotte spots him holding his tie, she freezes, he slowly strokes her hair then places his tie and blindfolds her. Charlotte starts to laugh, but then he whispers for her to "lie down". 

Charlotte is feeling really nervous, "relax" he whispered in a soft whisper. 

He took a pink feather pen from her bedside table and slowly traced it over her lips down her neck across her collar bone, down her chest down her arms and then her wrists. 

He slowly lifted up her nightshirt and carried on over her stomach then slowly traced downwards to the area that he was now burning to touch with his hands. 

He sighed, he hadn't thought this through. If he carried on even touching over her boxer short style knickers, oh god and how he would love to kiss the three love heart buttons on the front. He was losing control now, his eyes were turning a darker shade to black. 

Sidney could see her rapid breathing, she lifted her hand to touch him but he couldn't let her, he just wanted to feel her under his lips. Slowly he placed kisses from her feet leading up-to inside of her thighs. 

Sidney couldn't take it anymore, listening to her moans of pleasure. He was going to ruin his plan for tomorrow, he had to leave before he couldn't hold back anymore. He whispers "I love you" and leaves a very frustrated Charlotte as she lifts his tie away from her eyes, she quickly sends him a text. 

Charlotte:- Where have you gone???? Xx  
Sidney:- Cold shower xxx  
Charlotte:- Come Back!!!!! Xxx  
Sidney:- Sorry beautiful, I can't. We have to wait until tomorrow, I have a surprise for you, but means I can't ravish you until then. Xxx

Charlotte:- Night Night my frustrating Enchanter xxx  
Sidney:- Night Night Beautiful…….. nice boxers by the way, very very sexy xxx

They both texted each other for a few hours, mostly trying to tease one other, until they both fell into a deep slumber.


	18. "You can be free"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!

"You can be free" 

Sidney is in Tom's office, he walks towards the safe and takes out the annulment papers. It still gives him an uneasy feeling looking at them. 

Charlotte walks past and sees him deep in thought, god he is gorgeous and sighed. 

Charlotte walks in, quickly he chucks the envelope down onto his chair. Charlotte can tell he looks on edge and is hiding something, she walks over to him and goes to kiss him and glances down at the chair. 

Charlotte can see hers and Sidney's name on the envelope. " What's this you're hiding, it looks very official" Charlotte takes out the papers and just stares at them. Sidney's heart sank to the floor. 

" Charlotte you need to let me explain." 

Charlotte backs away from him with sadness in her eyes " I see, I wished you would have told me you felt trapped." Charlotte is now starting to get angry. "Is that the surprise, you are going to get me to sign the papers before we take things any further, so you are not stuck with me." 

"No, Sidney is now panicking, Charlotte you have got it all wrong. Please listen to me, it's not what you think."

Charlotte was not listening to him, her chest was pounding, her whole body started to get pins and needles. 

Charlotte walked over to the cabinet drawer and took out his passport, and threw it on his desk. Charlotte could not believe it had come to this. 

Charlotte picked up his pen and then with a shaky hands is trying to find where to sign the papers, god she was angry, how stupid has she been, when will she ever learn! 

"No, please don't Charlotte, you have got it all wrong," and took the pen out of her hand. 

Charlotte looked at him through tear filled eyes " but you can be free and go and do whatever it is you want."

"Charlotte PLEASE, look at the date on the paperwork."

Charlotte looked at the date, her breathing now slowing down, "but this was over two months ago?" 

"I didn't ask for the papers, Mr Futchs did, he thought that it would be what we both wanted. I know I should have told you about them but my head was in a mess trying to take everything in. I realise now that I didn't want to tell you, because it would mean you would leave me." 

Charlotte is starting to calm down and is seated on the chair opposite him. "Charlotte can we start over and re-write this morning and forget this happened." 

Charlotte gets up and spins around and walks out the door. Sidney has his head on the desk, he is so angry he has ruined everything already. 

Then a slight knock on the door. 

Charlotte walks in smiling," morning handsome, so what is the surprise you have planned then?*

Sidney with a massive sigh of relief "whispered, Lodge number Ten be ready for 7ish." 

Charlotte was so excited, how had he remembered! Charlotte had told Sidney one night when she first came to stay, as they were watching a film with a hot tub scene. "One day, when my Mr right comes along, I'm going to book Lodge number Ten. When I was staying here last, I was always jealous when I was booking-in the happy couples staying there." SIdney at the time just rolled his eyes and pretended he was making himself sick. 

Sidney smiled, "I was hoping that I could be your Mr Right."

Charlotte now in a teasing mood, "hmmmmmm, go on then". Her mind started to drift at the thought of her and Sidney in a hot tub. She reached up-to him and gave him the most incredible kiss. Charlotte then with her sweetest smile," Ooh before I go, do I need to bring my feather pen?" 

SIdney gave her a devilish grin. "no feathers, I will just tease you with my lips." 

Charlotte, is now pretending to faint and also knew that she had to leave the room, before she ravished him on top of his desk. 

James walks in and can feel the sexual tension in the room. Charlotte smiles at James and leaves. James feels absolutely gutted knowing that he has missed his chance and what a lucky git Sidney was. 

Charlotte and Sidney kept themselves busy all day, but continued to both clock watch until FINALLY it was time. 

Sidney packed his bag and the annulment papers, he had already been to the Lodge to put up fairy lights where the hot tub is and placed two chairs and a firepit on the beach, as there are steps all the way down directly behind the Lodge.

Most importantly Charlotte made sure she packed her sexy bikini and another pair of her boxers with the three pink heart buttons. 

Sidney was waiting outside her room, he looked so happy, they were practically skipping out the door as they shouted bye to everyone. 

It is only a ten minute drive to the Lodges. They both walk in and Charlotte notices all the fairy lights at the back of the Lodge. "Oh Sidney, you did this, it's so lovely.

He walked her down the steps to the two chairs on the beach and sat her down and set the fire pit alight. 

Charlotte saw him reach for something under his chair. 

Charlotte did not look impressed. " That envelope is going to haunt me*, Sidney held up the papers. 

*shall I do the honours or do you want to" as he held the papers up over the flames. 

Charlotte sighed in relief," Together". They both held the papers and dropped them into the fire pit. After watching the papers burn, Charlotte suddenly turned her head back towards the Lodge. " Did you hear that ", Sidney looked confused, with a cheeky smile she said "the hot tub is calling us." That was it Charlotte was now running back up the stairs. 

Sidney went to the car to get the picnic things, feeling very happy that part of his plan worked. The next part he hoped wouldn't be too much, he wasn't used to following what his heart wanted. 

On his return he was now dumbstruck, his Charlotte was standing there in a dark silver metallic bikini that shimmered against the glimmer of fairy lights, behind her. 

Sidney walked in and dropped all the picnic things on the counter and admired every inch of her. He caressed her body with his eyes. Charlotte very much enjoyed him looking at her, but broke the spell and walked over to the hot tub. 

Sidney appeared stark naked with the cheekiest grin, he was not afraid to show off his amazing body. Charlotte sighed and didn't really know where to look at first, It was indescribable the sight of him sliding into the water, as if the hot tub wasn't hot enough. Luckily for them they were very well hidden from any prying eyes. 

Sidney went in for a slow seductive kiss and trailed his hands down her chest and then started planting tiny kisses all the way up her neck, he reached behind her and whispered "May I" Charlotte nodded and untied her bikini top to expose her completely. 

Charlotte was now in ecstasy, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into another world, he was now slowly kissing her all over her chest then licking the water droplets away, he slowly caressed her breasts with his warm sensual lips until Charlotte felt the need to have the power over him. 

Charlotte slowly slid from under him and pressed him backwards so that she could straddle him, she did exactly the same to him, teasing him with her kisses then finally got to trace her fingertips down his chest. 

Sidney now had his head back and his eyes closed and was ready to combust, especially as she nibbled softly on his bottom lip. He wanted her, he needed to feel her completely. 

Charlotte smiled as she got up out of the hot tub and removed her bikini and dried off and was wearing her off the shoulder t-shit and the very very sexy boxers. 

Sidney shakes his head he guides her towards the bed and whispers "you have far too many clothes on." 

Charlotte started to feel really nervous, Sidney could sense it and said " I love you, if we're moving too fast." Well before he could even say anymore Charlotte had removed her top and was about to remove her pants when Sidney stopped her. 

Sidney slowly started from her pretty feet up her legs, the top of her thighs until he reached the love heart buttons and kissed each one of them, slowly removed her knickers completely. 

The feel of each other's skin brushing against one another felt so amazing. Sidney devoured every inch of her silky soft skin. Charlotte couldn't cope, she had never even realised she had so many pleasure zones. 

Charlotte was now on top of him and trailing kisses all over his amazing body and going further down to show him some special pleasure. Sidney couldn't stand it any longer, he wouldn't last another minute if she went any further, even though he would want her to do it very much. . 

He stopped her and shook his head and spun her so she was underneath him again. Sidney looked deep into her eyes and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. Their bodies entwined, their hearts beat together and now they are one forever. 

After they both returned back to earth both throwing their heads back into their pillows, in unison said "that was Amazing" . Sidney smiled and said "we had better make love again in a bit though, just to make sure."

Charlotte was just walking out of the shower and getting back into her baggy t-shirt. Sidney was in his t-shirt and baggy shorts. They both sat at the table and looked out to the sea. 

They were both starving and very much enjoying their very late picnic. 

A few drinks later, Sidney had put some music on. Charlotte couldn't help herself and stood there in front of him doing her tantalising hip moves again. 

He asks where she learnt to dance like that Charlotte started laughing  
" Well me Clara decided we needed to try something different as a hobby. 

" We saw a sign up at Uni for Burlesque dance classes. We learned some really cool moves, and I mastered the body roll quite well." Sidney nodded in agreement remembering her last dance. 

*At our last lesson they had to using a chair, me and Clara were facing one another trying not to burst out laughing. The teacher was very serious and always, reminded them at every lesson that erotic dancing is a true art form and to embrace the music and to let it fill your whole body and with the right partner it will truly bewitch them." 

Normally we would just go in our work out gear but as we were all women in the class and to get in character we had to wear our sexiest bra," Sidney was now on the edge of his seat he could picture it all. Crowe had made him go to a weird Burlesque show in an underground club once and hoped she would be dancing similar to that. 

"So we both took off our tops with our sexy bra on and straddled our chairs. We were told at every drum beat we had to both do the moves they had been shown the week before. 

It actually felt pretty good, but then we both looked at each other as the dance came to an end and seemed to read each other's mind's, we stood in front of each other and fooled our teacher into thinking we were making out from bewitching each other. 

Sidney now with his draw dropping to the floor. " You made out with your best friend, we pretended to but Clara did go a bit far and start feeling my bum". 

Still trying to shake the image of her making out with Clara. " Well Charlotte, I think it's only fair you show me this dance." 

Charlotte put the chairs opposite one another, she told Sidney he could do the drum beat. 

Charlotte took off her t-shirt off, baring her womanly form, so it was only fair that Sidney bared his chest too, and took off his top. 

Sidney now taking it very seriously hit his chair and watched in awe at her striking the most mesmerising poses, flicking her hair around stroking her arms moving her legs suddenly apart. Then at the end she leant into him and kissed him softly, he was in a complete trance now. He picked her up and carried her to their bed and devoured his beautiful Enchantress. 

As they are now both falling into a very pleasant sleep, Sidney suddenly felt butterflies. He can't wait for the morning to come .


	19. "Sidney Parker!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney are on Cloud nine.

" Sidney Parker! " 

Sidney is wide awake and is taking in the beautiful sight before him, he is torn as he is desperate to wake her, but also wants to watch her sleeping. 

Charlotte starts to stir slightly, he starts to trail kisses all the way up her arm, she opens her eyes to an amazing sight of Sidney smiling at her. 

In his husky tones "Morning beautiful" Charlotte stretches out, "Morning gorgeous". 

They both are now giving each other a serious amount of eye smoulder. 

Sidney's butterflies are now back. He started having an internal discussion with himself. "Maybe he should wait? What if Charlotte just laughs at him and says it's madness. He knows she looked very happy burning the annulment papers but it doesn't mean." …………. "Sidney are you ok? "Sorry I was just thinking," "I can see that" and gave him a sweet smile. Charlotte sits up and starts to drag herself out of their comfy bed. 

Sidney now whispering to himself "just do it, you idiot!". 

Sidney reaches down to get something underneath the bed. 

He picked up the wooden box and took out his mum and dad's wedding rings, he is facing his back towards Charlotte. 

Charlotte wondered why he was calling himself an idiot and what he was doing on the edge of the bed. Taking in the sight of his amazing toned back, she came over to the edge of the bed. Charlotte recognised the wooden box and her heart started beating faster. 

Sidney turned to her " Charlotte would you like to be my wife from this day forward, I know it's crazy but"... ………… Charlotte didn't let him say anymore, she was kissing him with tears in her eyes "yes Sidney, yes, yes, yes."

Sidney placed the ring on her finger and Charlotte did the same to him.   
" Well Mrs Parker, although I would really love to make love to you right now,we had better get outta here it's after 11."

Mary watched them float in through the door." Nice time you two?" Mary smiled as she noticed them wearing wedding rings. 

Mary then simply said "I suppose you two will be wanting your wedding breakfast? I am so happy for you both." 

Charlotte then looks slightly worried. " We have to go and tell my mum and dad." They both look at each other as if they have just been caught out for doing something really naughty. 

Charlotte phones her dad to say she is going to come over. Her dad can tell she sounds very happy about something. 

They pull up The Heywoods' drive. Maria watched Charlotte and Sidney holding hands floating towards the house, "John quick, come to the window," "hmmmm, I see" watching the happy couple walking towards the front door. 

John quickly changes his expression from happy watching the obviously happy couple to a serious expression as they rang the bell. 

Maria can tell John is up-to something. John abruptly opens the door. 

" SIDNEY PARKER!!, what is the meaning of all this, I asked you to look after my daughter not to woo her." 

Charlotte now looking angry " Dad we didn't plan on falling in love, it just happened, we love each other and want to be married, please be happy for us" 

"He sighed, I can't even say" when are you going to make an honest woman of my beautiful daughter, as you have already done that. "Oh god you're not pregnant are you? "

Charlotte starts laughing, "no dad I'm not pregnant". Sidney suddenly starts imagining her being pregnant, he sighed a very happy sigh. 

John trying not to smile, " Well Sidney, you had better come with me, Sidney was starting to worry now". 

"Please sit down son", John now had a sad expression. 

"The week before your dad passed away, he already knew he was very ill and wouldn't be with us much longer. I had come to see him, he was saying that he had no worries about his children doing well in their lives and would all find happiness." 

"Your dad however was worried about you Sidney, as you had not long been hurt by that wicked witch and he just wanted you to find happiness and not shut yourself off from the world."

" I know you have had many troubled years' what with heartbreak and losing your mum and dad. The man in front of me today though looks like a very happy man, so I think your dad would want me to make a toast." John now hands him a glass and pours out two glasses of whisky. 

Sidney started to have tears in his eyes as he could imagine how happy his dad would be seeing him with Charlotte and his mum, she would be dancing around right now. His mum really loved Charlotte. "One day" has now happened mum." 

Suddenly a loud shriek echoes from the front room, coming from Ali, who obviously has just been told the news. 

Ali whispers towards Charlotte, "what it is like after all these years of arguing and teasing one another." Charlotte whispers "mind-blowing on another planet, amazing! " 

They all have a relaxing meal, Maria has tears in her eyes still taking-in the news and is upset that Charlotte will not get to wear a beautiful wedding dress, but decided not to mention it to the happy couple. 

When they have left Maria says to John "they have not had the wedding they deserve", with sadness in her eyes. "They are both really happy Maria, and at least we were both at their wedding." 

On their return home they decided to tell everyone. They both took a deep breath, "here goes":-

Clara was not surprised at all on her video call and said "she should have known after THE Mr knightley dream." 

Diana's video call kept pausing, due to her working in the middle of nowhere. Diana cried for a solid five minutes hearing the news. Finally she stopped but then when she saw they were wearing her mum and dad's rings, it set her off again. 

Arthur was delighted and wanted to know when they were going to have a party. 

Georgiana was beside herself, as she was present throughout his darkest brooding period. " I am going to send a medal to you Charlotte, for thawing Sidney's frozen heart and I can't wait to finally meet you." 

For the video call with Babbs and Crowe, Sidney was expecting them to take the piss. 

They were both really happy for them and said thank you to Charlotte for making Sidney happy again. 

Crowe couldn't resist saying he is disappointed though at not being able to go to a strip club for his stag do. Babbs pipes up "since when have you needed an excuse to go to a strip club Crowe." Sidney laughed his head off. 

Babbs after seeing how happy they both look, made a statement that "I might try this relationship business." 

After the video call ended Charlotte asks Sidney if he had been to strip clubs too??? "Oh is that the time, Mary asked me to go and oversee a delivery at Reception." Love you bye", he was gone. 

Later that evening Sidney asks Charlotte about her Mr knightley dream. 

Charlotte has great pleasure in describing her dream.

" It was your fault you know, kissing my hand" and then she did the impression of his husky voice. 

" You appeared in my dream in tight leather pants and a ruffled shirt baring your chest, god you looked sexy."

Sidney interrupted "what were you wearing?" "well you had turned up as I was getting undressed, I was in my corset and stockings."

Sidney was liking her dream very much. "I felt a bit silly as the corset made my boobs look huge." Sidney smiled and nodded for her to continue. 

"You came up behind me and whispered " May I" and started undoing my ties until my corset fell to the floor, you scooped me up and carried me to my bed and started to remove my stockings………" 

Sidney now ready to chuck her over his shoulder and ravish her, "why have you stopped." "Henry woke me up saying he had a bad dream."

"Well my dearest Emma, we must ensure your fantasy is fulfilled". 

Charlotte smiles and starts imagining it all again. 

Sidney is now looking on-line to buy her a corset dress and then he will chuck her over his shoulder.


	20. Blue Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte go on an adventure.

Blue Lagoon

Sidney has just finished a video call with Georgiana, they had a discussion about Crowe and Babbs business idea. 

Georgiana had gone on to explain that her Uncle Sebastian, has been talking about selling up his sea view terrace bar in Antigua. 

Sidney smiled, it could be an advantageous investment. The bar has rustic charm and It is well known for its live bands playing on the terrace and then the happy customers would dance on the beach below. 

Sidney used to spend many hours there, just watching the world go by and often drowning his sorrows. 

He needed to speak with Babbs and Crowe, but he would contact Seb asap, as it would be snapped up pretty quickly. He also had more important matters to attend to, as it is Charlotte's 24th birthday tomorrow. 

Sidney and Charlotte had a lie-in and were just about to have their breakfast when the children came bursting in with a big bunch of flowers. They had written her a lovely story, whereby she is a Princess and they are The Three Bears. 

They have made her a birthday card similar to her "Well Done" sign, with an explosion of glitter and feathers. 

Mary has bought her a forget-me-not flower necklace, as she will never forget the day she came to look after her babies, while she was away.

Sidney with a really big smile on his face, handed Charlotte a large box. It was quite heavy, she opened the shiny box and inside there was a large Conch Shell. 

Sidney picks it up and puts it to her ear. "Can you hear that Charlotte, Antigua is calling us, come on we have a flight to catch." 

Charlotte was so excited!!!, "but"...... 

"I've already sorted it with Susan, she says we must have our Honeymoon, how does four days in a beach hut in the topaz blue waters sound. Then the rest of our stay will be in Georgiana's beach house, she will be away for most of the time. So we shall have the place to ourselves."

Mary had already helped choose her new dresses and bikinis to take as Sidney didn't have a clue. 

They were off, Charlotte is very excited on the plane, she had only travelled around Europe whilst at Uni. This would be an amazing adventure and to be totally alone with Sidney for a whole two weeks, sheer heaven! Sidney loved seeing her so happy. 

When they arrived at the beach huts, Charlotte could not believe the scene in front of her, as they walked along the jetty, it was as if they were in a different world. It was dark but everything was lit up like a Christmas tree. They arrived late evening but a meal was waiting for them. The food was very exotic. Charlotte wasn't sure whether she should eat the flowers on her plate or whether they were just for the garnish. Sidney saw her looking confused, so he put the flower in her hair instead. 

Charlotte had recognised the wine they were drinking was Sidney and Georgiana's, Lambe's Lagoon Wine, it is in a dark matte black bottle with a topaz blue logo. Charlotte also noticed their brand of exotic rums all in a row on the table, in all in different magic potion colours. 

Sidney watched her pick them up and hold them up-to the light. Sidney suddenly had a wicked thought of putting tiny droplets of each rum over her beautiful body and sipping it off her. 

Charlotte noticed the naughty glint in his eyes and held out her hand and then guided him onto the bed, as he landed it sent the flower petals onto the floor. 

Charlotte slowly removed his clothes and unscrewed the first bottle of rum and drank some of it and kept some in her mouth. instantly she felt the heat. Charlotte kissed Sidney and let the warmth spread into his mouth.

Slowly she sucked on his bottom lip. Sidney closed his eyes and thought to himself, "god my wife is amazing." 

Now his temptress placed small droplets of the rum down his chest and slowly licked wherever the droplets landed, she now trailed ALL the way down, until she reached his growing pleasure. He tried to stop her as he wanted to cover her in the droplets of rum and tease her as she was doing to him, but her warm mouth had all the power now. Sidney was now in another world, all you could hear apart from Sidney's groans of pleasure is the waves lapping underneath their hut. He allowed himself to be taken away by his entrantress ……….."Charlotte", whilst grabbing hold of the sheets trying to control his heavy heart beats. 

Once Sidney managed to return after his outta body experience, he thought to himself that they should perhaps look into a whole new marketing campaign for their exotic rum collection. 

They spent the next four days sunbathing on the day bed looking out at the most beautiful vista. Sidney also couldn't help taking in the beautiful view of Charlotte whenever she wasn't looking. 

They both enjoyed swimming. Well Charlotte did a lot of floating around and Sidney circled around her admiring her curvaceous body being illuminated by the sun's rays. 

They loved pampering one another. Sidney even painted her toes as he really does love her pretty feet. 

Charlotte found she was very skilled at massaging Sidney's back, it often didn't last long though as it seemed to trigger the ravish button. In fact to put it bluntly, If they were there on a retreat for a course on completing The karma sutra, then they would have passed the course with flying colours. 

Their time seemed to fly by and It was now unfortunately time to leave their mini paradise and stay at Georgiana's Beach House. 

Although they both would have been quite happy to just make love all day long as their main holiday activities. Sidney remembered that Charlotte still needed to see the Island. 

Sidney had arranged for them to go horse riding along the white Sands and took great delight in watching Charlotte laughing, when their horses charged into the water to cool down. 

The next day they went to the famous Stingray Island. Charlotte hadn't realised she was scared of anything until she saw the size of them, they looked like giant ufo's. They both walked into the water holding hands but everytime one came near her, she jumped into Sidney's arms, he couldn't help but tease her and kept walking nearer to them. 

Sidney also showed Charlotte their vineyards and the full operation hub of his and Georgiana's business. Charlotte was fascinated, he thought it was really adorable how interested she was in it all and thought at one point she was going to bring her notepad out, so she could remember everything . (Oh there it is again, the fantasy in his mind of her being his sexy secretary, hmmmmmm.) 

They spent most of their evenings in The Blue Lagoon Bar, Sidney hadn't mentioned anything to Charlotte about the business opportunity, but seeing her face light up and watching her dance on the beach, surrounded by all fairy lights, he knew she liked it there. 

Sidney had already warned Charlotte about the tropical rain showers. As they were both dancing on the beach one evening without any warning the heavens opened and both embraced the truly magical moment and realised how sexy it is to kiss in the rain . 

Charlotte finally gets to meet Georgina and Otis, Georgiana makes her a lavish lunch, while Sidney and Otis talk about business. 

Georgiana did not beat about the bush, once they were left alone. "Charlotte, you truly are an amazing woman, Sidney is a changed man. The man I knew was shut off from the world and lifeless, but now he is his alter ego self." 

Charlotte was surprised. "He wasn't as bad as that was he," Oh yes it was very sad indeed. "

Georgiana continued " My father had been on this veranda one late evening and could see a dark shadow on the rocks, just down there in fact. Sidney had been drinking and was in danger of being taken by the sea. When my dad finally got to him Sidney said "let the sea take me."

"My dad dragged him back to the house and gave him a blanket and waited for him to sober up. Sidney came back to life and sadly told him he had found out his father had died and that he didn't get his chance to say goodbye. He said he felt so guilty as he had run away to heal his heartbreak but should have been there for his dad."

" Dad told him he could stay on working for him as he wanted to help him. Sidney worked like a horse to keep his mind busy with whatever my dad asked him to do. When Sidney's inheritance came through, he invested into the business, and he and my dad became very close friends."

"Unfortunately my dad passed away only a few years later. On his death bed, he had asked Sidney to watch over me, as I was only 18 at the time. I feel guilty, as he mostly stayed in Antigua to keep his promise to my Dad. "

"Then I met Otis a few years later, with Otis being older than me, Sidney could see that he didn't need to be there for me as he once did and I knew the business inside out so Sidney was starting to consider returning to the UK. 

Otis and I got engaged around the time he had received word about Tom and Mary and you know the rest. "

"All his time here, he was always distant and very rarely had anything to say, but when I asked him once about his childhood. When he talked about you, it was the first time I could see life return to his eyes and he actually smiled." 

"So you can imagine my excitement when THE Charlotte Heywood was staying with him and then each week when I spoke to him I could tell the change in him." 

Both Georgiana and Charlotte gave each other a big hug after a very emotional lunch, but to lighten the mood Georgiana handed Charlotte her medal she had promised her. 

Charlotte said she was going to have a walk on the beach and would see her later on and thanked her for a lovely lunch. 

Charlotte was still deep in thought, when she bumps into a somewhat flustered young woman with deep red hair and many freckles and piercing green eyes.

The woman had dropped a collection of parcels onto the path in front of her. Charlotte stopped and helped her pick them up, " are you OK? you seem a bit stressed?" " Very stressed thanks to my so called brother Edward, who has decided he needs to go and " find himself" and has left me here in this god forsaken place, to run The Beach Lodges all by herself. it was his bloody idea to invest all our Aunts money in the first place." 

" I'm so sorry for rambling on, I'm Esther by the way, "it's quite alright, I don't blame you, no wonder you are stressed. I'm Charlotte". Esther smiled," not THE Charlotte Parker? Georgiana, has told me so much about you and your magical powers over Sidney. Hopefully see you at the Lagoon tomorrow night, byeeeee. "

It is now their last night and Sidney asks her if she likes The Blue Lagoon Bar and then tells them what he, Crowe and Babbs are thinking of doing. Charlotte looks very excited but doesn't want Sidney to be taking too much on. He said he would look for a manager and he would also keep the staff already in place.

Charlotte jumps up and down in excitement so then Sidney phones Crowe and Babs, and meets with Seb before they leave to discuss arrangements. Hopefully the change over should take place early next year. 

Although they could have quite happily stayed on their honeymoon forever, it was now time for the love birds to go back to normality. 

Sidney was thinking on the flight home. He really wanted to ask someone to manage things at the Bar that he already knew and could trust. Crowe and Babbs said they would trust Sidney with that task.

Charlotte's face lights up "I know of someone who would be perfect."


	21. "Forgive me, Miss Heywood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New year together.

" Forgive me, Miss Heywood" 

Although Charlotte and Sidney would really like to have a place of their own, they decided to wait until after Christmas to find somewhere. Mary was really pleased she loved having them there. 

Unfortunately Charlotte was very busy at work being "Susan" and even ended up staying at her apartment on and off as she was working very long hours. 

Sidney hated it when she was away, he felt lost without her by his side. James had now gone back home now, so Sidney was overseeing things as they still had families coming to stay in the Lodges over the Festive period. Otherwise he would be there with her. 

He hoped Charlotte would be pleased with her Christmas present, he knew they should choose together but couldn't resist. 

Charlotte hoped her gift for Sidney would make him smile or cry, they should really have chosen together or even talked about it first, but she couldn't resist. 

It is now Christmas morning, the children have woken up three times during the night to see if Father Christmas had been. The grown ups gave up on the fourth wake up call and dragged themselves up. 

The children had rushed downstairs to dive into their sacks of presents and were now buried under all the wrapping paper. 

Sidney was bursting to give his present to Charlotte. 

Mary had thought of a gift for the children to include Tom. " Right now you three, Father Christmas left me a letter this morning saying that Daddy asked him to send you an extra special present and it's outside." 

Mary had a difficult task trying to keep them from going into the garden the past few days. 

The children ran outside and at the bottom of the garden was a wooden den with a slide and swings. ln front there are three star shaped stepping stones. " Daddy sent you the stones too, because you are are his three little stars "

All three of them said thank you to their Daddy and went inside to explore. Mary is trying to hold back her tears, but is happy their little stars are smiling. 

Sidney turned to Charlotte with a beaming smile. "Are you ready for your present now? "

He walked her to the car and they drove about 10 mins and pulled up along the seafront. Sidney gets out and says Merry Christmas and turns her around to face………  
" Sidney I don't understand?" " This house is ours in a months' time if you like it, if I remember your exact words everytime we drove past here to the train station." Oh Sidney look how unloved that house is, it looks so sad, the new owners will be able to bring it back to life and I can imagine a happy family living there." Charlotte kissed him " Oh Sidney, I love it and I love you." Charlotte had tears in her eyes. 

The detached house overlooked the bay, it was set back slightly up a hill so the views were amazing. 

Sidney opened the big red front door, it is very spacious throughout and all the rooms downstairs lead off a big open hallway. It has double bay fronted windows and as Charlotte ran upstairs there are three big bedrooms and in the bathroom it has a large bathtub with enough room for two, they both gave each other a knowing grin. 

Charlotte could see out of the back window a beautiful walled garden with pretty wild flowers scattered around as the garden was very overgrown. 

After they had planned all the decor and laid on their bedroom floor imagining what it would be like living there, it was now time to get back and to give back the keys. 

Charlotte still had to give her present to Sidney, she was starting to worry. 

Mary had bought them some things that they would need for their house, she also gave them a thoughtful gift. A frame with two photographs side by side. One of them was at the meal on her 16th birthday and the second was a similar recent image of them just laughing on the sofa that Mary had taken without them knowing. 

Charlotte waited for the knock on the door and told Sidney to close his eyes. As soon as the children saw the gift they were jumping up and down with excitement. 

Charlotte said "Hold out your hands and open your eyes", as he opened them he saw the cutest little sausage dog. 

Charlotte was waiting for his reaction and was so relieved to see his handsome face light-up. Cookie number two instantly settled herself into his chest. 

" Thank you Charlotte, I love you and kissed her trying not to squash Cookie. Sidney gave her the most adorable smile. " So Mrs Parker, we have our house and our dog, and then he whispered in her ear. " We just need to have our happy family now and our life will be complete." Charlotte felt suddenly nervous and said "one day."

They are now eating their Christmas dinner. Sidney thought Charlotte hadn't noticed he had pinched her pigs in blankets from her plate, but it's ok she has her eye on his roast potatoes so will get him back. It felt a bit strange for Charlotte not having her mum and dad and Ali with her at Christmas, she did invite them but they decided to go on a mediterranean cruise, how very dare they! 

Charlotte was looking forward to seeing Ali on new year's eve though, as they were going to celebrate her getting a new job. 

Ali has now finished her apprenticeship as a legal secretary but it wasn't what she thought it would be and had slowly over time lost her enthusiasm. 

Ali enjoyed living in the City, she shared an apartment with two other guys from the same law firm and had a great social life, but she dreaded being at work. Ali had worried about her mum and dad being disappointed in her for wanting to find a different job. 

Ali had been telling Charlotte she wasn't happy over the phone shortly before she went on honeymoon. 

Charlotte had said the only job she can remember Ali truly enjoying is when she is running the local bar in Willingdon. 

Every year since Ali was 18 she would run the main bar at Summer Solstice Festival. The Festival would run from June until August every weekend. Ali would run the bar and would organise different theme nights. Ali loved it and was in her element as she loved being around lots of people and loved the live music. She even created a beach scene and with deck chairs outside one of the weekends. 

Charlotte had told Sidney about Ali on the flight home. Sidney had a long chat with Ali on their return and listened to how she ran things back home. 

Sidney felt relieved and thought she sounded perfect and wouldn't be on her own as he could ask Georgiana and Esther to look out for her and after meeting the team already working there, Ali would fit in perfectly. 

Ali would also have her own apartment above the bar so wouldn't have to worry about somewhere to stay. 

It is now New year Eve Sidney, Babbs, Crowe, Ali, Charlotte and Clara are all sat down at a fancy round table with a very fancy centrepiece, so over the top in fact, that they couldn't actually see each other from across the table. They were served with a very posh meal that looked more like plate art rather than actual food. 

They were now all waiting for the Burlesque show to start. Sidney couldn't resist looking towards Clara and Charlotte and asked. " Is your act in the second half?" Both women giggled, remembering their pretend snogging session. Sidney was drifting off picturing them kissing. Charlotte nudged him as she knew what he was daydreaming about. 

All three men raised a toast to their new manager as the waiter now brought out a fancy chocolate log with a sparkler fountain cascading from the top. 

Ali was so excited in less than two months she would be in Paradise. 

Their night out had been Crowes' idea. Instead of having a 30th joint party next year they would celebrate being 29 on New year's eve instead. 

Charlotte glances over to see Crowe starting to work his charms on Ali. Charlotte quickly goes over to him and warns Crowe to not come on-to her sister and gives him a hard stare. He sighs, "OK" and pretends to sulk like a small child. 

Crowe and Ali do have a really great time still though and have the same sense of humour and can't stop laughing. 

Crowe who never pays anyone any compliments' said to her that "he wished that she worked at his firm, it would be alot more fun." 

Clara has been giving the show compare, glances all night and was hoping to get him on the dance floor before midnight. Babbs finally picks up the courage to chat up one of the dancers that had caught his eye as he has a thing for redheads. 

It was now nearly midnight Sidney said to Charlotte "I can't wait for whatever the next year will bring. I am the happiest I have ever been, and is totally down to you." 

Charlotte gave Sidney her sweetest smile "I am so happy, it still feels like I am in a fairytale and that the happily ever after is never ending." 

The day finally arrived to move into their new home they haven't gone mad buying lots of furniture yet they are quite happy with their comfy sofas, 60 inch TV and their Super King size bed and fairy lights on the ceiling, just for his beautiful Charlotte. 

Sidney and Charlotte enjoy making love wherever and whenever they please. Cookie number two senses when they are getting amorous and just rolls her eyes and goes back into her bed. 

It is now the important day of exchanging the contracts for The Blue Lagoon. Unfortunately it falls on Valentines Day, so he won't be back from The City until late evening. He sends Charlotte not roses but a bouquet of multi-coloured flowers because his beautiful wife has brought multi-colour back into his life. 

Sidney finally arrives home, he had sent Charlotte a text saying for her to wear her "Emma dress". 

Charlotte was waiting in their bedroom, her heart was beating really fast. Sidney composed himself and knocked on the bedroom door. 

Charlotte opened the door, wow the image of Charlotte in her corset dress, she looked so beautiful. He was standing leaning against the door frame in tight leather pants and a white ruffled shirt, it was slightly open bearing his chest. Charlotte bit onto her bottom lip. 

" Forgive me, Miss Heywood, I have ridden through the night to see you, all these weeks apart. I can't stand it anymore. My heart is breaking into a million pieces since we have been torn apart. Please say you don't think badly of me for not being able to let you go. I know I don't deserve you or your forgiveness."

"Mr Parker, please you mustn't say another word" Charlotte had turned away " god he is good" now composing herself. "I still can't believe you are here, I thought I had lost you forever." 

Sidney quickly walks behind her and whispers into her ear "May I."

Sidney started to unlace her corset, he also had the most perfect view of her chest which looked very inviting indeed. 

"We cannot, Mr Parker, you are marrying another." No my dearest Charlotte, I have managed to escape her evil scheme. Lady Susan came to our rescue. "I cannot wait any longer, my love, please will you forgive me and say you will mine, there is a carriage arriving in about an hour we can elope to Gretna Green. Please say you will be my wife and let me love you with all my heart for the rest of your life. "  
Charlotte fluttered her eyelashes "Yes Sidney I am yours, for always."

Sidney now wishes he had a pair of scissors to undo her corset laces. Then a devilish smile appeared on his face as her dress dropped to the floor. 

Sidney scooped her up and carried her to their bed and one thing is for certain Charlotte likes her 19th Century Sidney Parker very much. 

After they both came around from the most mind blowing sex ever, Sidney's phone pinged quite a few times. He looked at his phone, it was Crowe he had sent four texts one after the other. Sidney sighed, I'll call him tomorrow.


	22. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney now knows he had a lucky escape and Crowe needs to escape.

Escape

Sidney had said goodbye to Babbs and Crowe after all meeting together to finalise the legalities of purchasing their Lagoon Bar. 

The other two decided to go and celebrate. They had gone to a swanky bar and had run into the one and only Eliza! 

Crowe later on that evening had text SIdney saying "listen to your voicemail mate". 

Voicemail from a now slightly tipsy Crowe. " Hey, Eliza was at the bar earlier, still stuck up and full of herself. She asked about you and her face lit up when we said you were back in Sanditon. She said " I MUST pay my dear Sidney a visit and catch up on old times. I'm free and single now you know" , doing a hair flick. " I had great pleasure in saying you are now happily married to your one true love Charlotte. Eliza spun around in a huff, we didn't see her again after that." 

Text from Crowe:- Lucky escape I reckon!!!!! 

Text from Crowe:- Should I go to Antigua for a month? 

Text from Crowe:- Dya think Ali would mind sharing the apartment? 

Crowe after overdoing it last night, is now trying to stay awake through another board meeting. He needs time out from being a very successful Corporate Lawyer, it is making him miss the best years of his life. 

He works hard and then parties even harder to escape it all. it's alright being loaded and very handsome, cheekily smiling to himself. He wants to escape for a while. Antigua would be perfect. 

Sidney has phoned Crowe on his lunch break. Firstly Sidney said "I had a very lucky escape not marrying Eliza and wish I could turn the clock back and had got together with Charlotte back then." Crowe said "oooh yes, she would have had her kinky college uniform on back then. " Sidney pictured that image and smiled. "Anyway Crowe, I think you should take time-out. I'll give you Ali's number though to talk about sharing the apartment. "

Ali and Crowe agreed via a video call that there would be no worries about sharing the apartment, especially after getting on so well on New Year's Eve and they both agreed that they are definitely in the friend zone. 

Ali had travelled out there first and got settled in. Sebastian had shown her everything and introduced her to the team. Ali is now living the best life! 

Crowe arrived a week later. Ali is now just chilling on the sofa when Crowe knocks on the door. 

As Ali opened the door she was expecting Crowe to turn up in a three piece suit with a very serious expression and gelled back hair. 

To her surprise he stood there in ripped jeans, a retro t-shirt. leather friendship bracelets and vans and floppy curly hair.

Crowe looks at Ali, she looks like she is attending a festival with a tie dye t-shirt and denim shorts and flowers in her hair. She looks like a pretty pixie. 

Although Crowe has seen pictures of the bar, he is very impressed now being there in the flesh and is looking forward to spending his evenings there. He told Ali that he might even lend a hand when it gets really busy. Ali rolled her eyes at him, she doubts he will. 

Crowe does all the touristy things and even takes Ali to some of the outings before she starts work. He especially enjoyed taking her to Stingray Island and thinks it's hilarious she is terrified of the Stingrays. 

They actually get on really well, Ali looks after him and cooks his tea before she goes to work and then he joins her later on. To her surprise he does muck in when it gets really busy. He is also really good at chatting with the customers. 

He sends a text to Sidney early hours of the morning "Oh god I'm in a living in hell! Ali is making me watch a chick flick urrrrrrrgh. I will let her off though as I very much like going for a swim everyday with her and she has got me hooked on the weekly market. I have bought so many trinkets I will be able to set up my own stall soon. Who knew living with a girl could be mostly fun." 

With a surprised look, Sidney showed Charlotte the text, she smiled and said " you watch they will end up falling for each other."

Ali could tell he wasn't impressed with the film. "You know Ali, no wonder you are single if you are waiting for this, waving his hand at the screen " it's not real, look at that guy, like anyone would want to hug for that length of time! "

"It will happen for me one day Francis, what do you know anyway you haven't got a romantic bone in your body, he is now resisting saying something inappropriate as always. 

He decided it was best to say." I have, I just haven't met anyone I have wanted to be romantic with. I could if I really wanted to." 

Ali dares him to see if he can work his magic on her. 

He laughed and said "Charlotte would send a hit man, if i took you out on a date. "

Ali comes back from the market one morning saying " I got chatting to a group of tourists, they are in a band and told them about the bar and they said they could do a gig, they said to let them know." Crowe said he would give them a call. He came back off the phone laughing, " you know they were really famous in the 90"s. I think my dad had their album " "who are they? " Ali asked. "Shaka demus and pliers", they are really good from what I remember, good work Ali." 

As the weeks passed by Francis started to have a protective instinct towards Ali and always watched her from afar as she worked the floor. 

He was just about to walk over to a guy that was perving on her and was about to grab her bum, when she grabs Crowe as he walks up-to her and makes out with him. Francis was a tad shocked but rather enjoyed it. 

Ali apologised but asked if any other guys perved on her and if it's ok with him she will do the same. Looking slightly embarrassed now Ali says "probs just be all touchy feely instead, next time. "Kissing is fine though Ali" and gave her a devilish grin, "but no problem my little pixie". Ali smiled and said "it will also stop the cougars who seem to be drawn to you." 

One day before Ali started work Crowe said he had bought her a present and looked at her a bit awkward and handed her the paper bag. 

Ali took out a really pretty flower garland crown. "Francis, I love it and went to hug him". He quickly backed away from her "jeez you don't need to go all girly on me." Ali put on her crown, he smiled she had been upgraded from a pretty pixie to a beautiful flower fairy. 

The weeks have flown by and it is now the night before Crowe leaves. He makes sure that the door staff know to stay an extra hour until Ali has finished for the night. They normally just go after the customers have left and they have cashed up. Crowe didn't want to think of her on her own. 

It is now time for Crowe to return to reality. Ali waits with Crowe and just before he gets into the taxi she says, "you can always text me you know". 

He gives her a hug, she seems so tiny in his arms, he has a sudden feeling he doesn't want to let her go. "You better go Francis, the taxi driver is giving you evil eyes."

Francis gives her a wink and a cool wave and then that was it he was gone.


	23. Should I stay or should I go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe is in a state and Babbs is hopefully going to go on a date.

Should I stay or should I go? 

Babbs had met up with Crowe on his return, after listening to all the fun he had in Antigua, Babbs decided he also needed to pay a visit. 

Babbs had also noticed Crowe smiling when he talked about Ali, but decided not to mention it. He likes seeing his best friend be so happy. 

known as Lord Babbington in his line of work, Babbs is the main go to man for arranging all Corporate Events. 

He has a very hectic lifestyle. Seeing Crowe, helps him realise he needs time out too. 

He decides to book into the beach Lodge's for ten days on Sidney's recommendation and is very much looking forward to meeting Esther. Sidney had jokingly said he would like her, seeing as though he has a fascination with redheads. 

Babbs arrived at the Beach Lodges and was taken in by the beautiful sight in front of him, yes the white sands and clear blue waters were stunning but in the distance carrying white linen bedding was a true goddess. 

Esther was in her own world cursing Edward again under her breath and had no idea that she was being watched.

"Penny for your thoughts Esther?" "I'm sorry do I know you?" looking at him in confusion. "I am afraid not, but hopefully by ten days time, you will! " 

*Forgive me, I'm Babbs, Sidney's best friend " " Oh yes, I remember now he sent me a text to tell me to be nice to you and not my usual ice queen self."

" Ice Queen eh, I do like a challenge."

Esther rolled her eyes, another Mr smooth "follow me". 

Esther showed him his Lodge and reeled off the greeting which Babbs just smiled at her throughout and then said "so when you say you can be contacted with any issues, I already have an issue." 

"I have a feeling I am going to regret asking, yes, Babbs what is it?" Babbs smiled " An issue of taking you out on a date, whenever you are free?" 

Esther laughed, "I am afraid I can't help you with that particular issue, but I am sure if you go to your Bar, there will be plenty of ladies that would oblige."

" Well I hope you enjoy your stay, Good Evening Mr Babbington". Esther smiled to herself. 

"Good Evening Esther, I will forward to seeing you tomorrow, to discuss more issues with you and take you out for lunch." 

Esther turned around and shook her head and walked off half amused at this strange character. 

The first night there Babbs is now stood taking everything in at his Bar. He was very impressed with the venue and the atmosphere and especially with Ali, she is a whirlwind. He really could do with her at his events back home. 

Crowe rings Babs to see how Ali is? 

"Ali is doing great mate, as we speak she is currently being chatted up by a very handsome Italian guy." 

Crowe said to go and rescue her and intervene. Babbs says" she is smiling and fluttering her eyelashes, I think she is ok. "

Crowe is not impressed!" Gotta go Crowe, the woman of my dreams has just walked in." 

Crowe throws his phone on the sofa in a huff. 

Esther walks up-to Babbs who is now behind the bar. Esther smiles," you are working?" "No, I just saw you coming and wanted to have an excuse to talk to you." " Well please could I have a Moscow Mule, with plenty of ice." 

"Coming right up Esther, where do you want to go for lunch tomorrow?" "You are not going to give up are you?" "no I am afraid not, so you might as well give in."

Esther sighed, "OK you win, meet me at reception at 1pm, I can only have an hour though. There is no rest for the wicked." " I could help you and then we can get to know each other more." "You really are different to anyone I have ever met Babbs.*

Esther finished her drink and Babbs quickly took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, it was the most fun she had in ages. 

Ali is just chilling after breakfast on the sofa. She feels strange without Crowe being there, so decides to contact him and sends him a photo of her wearing his t-shirt and shorts that he had left behind. 

Crowe sent a text back saying "you missing me? " with a wink emoji. 

Ali says, "no way!" with a tongue sticking out emoji and then " BTW you should do hugging a lot more. You are good at it."

Crowe didn't know what to say….. So ignored it. 

A few nights pass and Ali sends Crowe a picture of her in a hula girl outfit and flowery bikini and a grass skirt. He texts back saying she needs to wear 10 more flower garlands, otherwise she will get perved on again and he is not there to come to rescue her. 

Ali sends him an eye roll emoji, then "My hero". 

A few more days pass and Ali sends another picture of the Neon night, whereby everyone gets glow up necklaces and decorates themselves with neon face paint.

Ali sends Crowe a photo of her painted up and with neon contact lenses. He thought she looked really hot, but he cannot go there. Charlotte will kill him and he will end up like Sidders, that life is not for him! 

He just sent a thumbs up instead. 

Crowe was now sat in another boring board meeting and had just been given the news he had received his long awaited promotion. 

He gets a strange sinking feeling and tells them he needs to have some time to think as he wasn't expecting it. 

That evening Crowe is still feeling strange and dials Sidney's number. 

Sidney listens to Crowe rambling on for ten minutes, mostly saying that Ali is doing his head in. That "he can't stop thinking about her, she drives him crazy, sending him photos of their theme nights and her outfits and her neon eyes. I am actually losing my mind mate." Sidney laughs his head off, but gives him advice. 

"Crowe it appears you really do have a serious problem, you my friend have fallen for Ali." "Don't be ridiculous there is no way Francis Crowe is in love! "Crowe, you can deny it all you want."

"Answer me this Crowe, there is a guy at the bar about to ask her out on a date, she starts laughing at his jokes and flirting with him. How do you feel?" "I would want to punch his lights out." 

"Ali is standing there in front of you right now and says actually Crowe I think you are a really great guy and I really wouldn't mind if you would kiss me until I don't drive you crazy anymore." 

"Oh god, I want to kiss her. I also want to do a hell of alot more." Sidney interrupted, "I am so glad Charlotte can't hear this conversation." 

" I think I know what I have to do,thanks mate. "

Charlotte overheard most of the phone-call and said to Sidney" told you! "

Ali looks outside at the tropical storm heading in. Before she closes up she brings in the fairy lights from the beach down below, it starts to pour it down. 

Crowe has finally arrived back to his Paradise. He leaves his bag upstairs in the Apartment and can see Ali out of the window struggling to reach the fairy lights. He smiled, she is only small, his little pixie. 

He runs down to her with a beaming smile on his face. Ali now looks like a drenched rat and her eye make-up is streaming down her cheeks. Crowe stands in front of her "you are the most beautiful vision" whilst laughing. 

Ali was not impressed and plonked all the lights into his arms and stormed off. 

Ali closes up and goes upstairs. Crowe just watches her as for once he is lost for words. 

Ali is still not daring to ask why he is there, so decides to have a shower and then walks out in her Pjs. Crowe is just smiling at her. 

Ali is starting to get frustrated, why is he here? All he has done since he left is say sarky comments to her photos and a thumbs up. 

She is trying to get him out of her mind and now he is here doing her head in again. 

"You know Ali, you are really beautiful when you are angry." 

"Well in that case, I must be very beautiful all the time in your presence, as it seems you can easily make me angry." 

Crowe looks sad, maybe he has got it all wrong, why would a beautiful, funny, ………. . 

"Francis, why are you back here? " 

"Ali I know I do your head in and I am alot older than you and you could get any guy you want, but I was wondering if?" ……..

Ali smiled and said "Please will you just kiss me already Francis!"

He walks over to her and kisses her with so much passion, she feels as if she is floating away. 

Oh no, not floating away, he has just picked her up. God he is a fantastic kisser. Ali Stops him though mid kiss, "I'm still not sleeping with you yet though." 

"How many dates before you will sleep with me", Ali smiles, "hmmmmmm, 10!" 

He sighs" well in that case", he goes to pick up his bag and walks to the door. 

He turns back around "can I just see your phone a minute", he goes on her calendar and blocks out nine days in a row for their dates and then puts a love heart on the tenth day. 

Francis was actually nervous, he had never managed to get past a fifth date never mind a tenth.

He scoops her up and carries her to his room. "come on you, I want to practice my cuddling technique." 

On the tenth day on the white sands under the moonlight sky, they make love. 

When they wake up the next morning in their apartment, they both realise it's a bad idea to make love on the beach as they now have sand in rather untouchable places. 

Ali cannot believe at breakfast that he had given up his promotion and taken a career break. 

Babbs had enjoyed his stay very much and had managed to finally win over Esther by day number 9. He has helped her with the running of the Lodges and has swept her off her feet. 

He decides to stay an extra few weeks and has offered to help Esther run carry-on running the Lodges as Edward has just informed her he is not returning. 

Edward sent the important news on an E-Post card but she isn't too fussed as Babbs is fascinating and she is in great danger of falling for him, but isn't going to let Babbs know that.


	24. Hidden Plans and Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney brings Tom's vision alive. All his hard work though makes him worry he is neglecting Charlotte, especially as she comments she forgets sometimes she is married!

Hidden plans and Surprises. 

Sidney is in Tom's office looking for the Insurance documents for the Lodges. Yes my lovely readers, Tom actually has Insurance papers in this story! 

Sidney notices an old file with various correspondence with the Local Council. Sidney stroked his chin, Tom hadn't mentioned anything to him about these plans. 

Sidney knew he had to try and finish what Tom had started. Sidney set to work straight away. He arranged meetings with the Council and The Environmental Agency. 

Finally after months of waiting, everything was now falling into place. 

Tom's overall plan was to create more outdoor activities for the residents and visitors of Sanditon. There would be a nature trail starting among their holiday park that would lead out to the bay and to finish upon the heath, where although currently extremely overgrown would be a focal point and a picnic area. 

Tom also wanted to add more fun outdoor activities at their park and make a cycle path alongside the nature trail and have segways to use on the Promenade.

Finally they would re-open the boat shed and hire out paddle boards and canoes. 

Sidney had finally managed to put all of Tom's Plans into place and had just assigned the coordinator for all the outdoor activities. 

Now that everything is in place all the Parker family gather on the heath and as a Memorial for Tom, they have all written a short message inside a balloon and then one by one they let go of the blue balloons and watched them drift away into the sky. 

On each picnic bench there is plaque with various Tom- isms. He will always be remembered and through Sanditon he will always live on.

A few more days have now passed, James had just finished work for the day and was walking along the Promenade with Fred to go and get a well deserved beer. 

Fred was teasing him asking if he is going to actually give into the barmaid who chats him up everytime he goes in there. 

"I dunno, it will be a long time before I meet another Charlotte. I'd rather wait for a woman like that." 

Fred nudges him and smiles "how about her?" James looked at the vision of a surfer chick with blonde curly hair in a wetsuit on the beach. James waited for her to turn around "wow."

The next morning James is in reception daydreaming of the blonde surfer chick. The door opens as he looks up. " Hello, I'm Lucy, the new activities coordinator " Hi Lucy, I'm James" with a now beaming smile back on his face.

"Sidney said you would show me where I could hook up my camper." 

"Are you living in your camper?" "Sure am, it is the best way to live, me and Blue are two free spirits." James is very fascinated with Lucy already . 

Charlotte is also at her desk trawling through emails and had just had a fantastic idea for Sidney's 30th birthday present. 

Her dad had been left SIdney's dad's car when he passed away. Unfortunately he only got to use it a couple of times and then needed repairing and ended up just gathering dust in the garage. 

Charlotte mentions her idea to her dad and he is really happy with the idea of restoring it back to its original state. 

Charlotte picks up the newly restored car from the garage, a 2 seater MGB 1975 convertible, in a deep red with cream leather seats. 

Charlotte felt pretty cool driving the car back to their house. Excitedly she beeped the horn, to get Sidney's attention. 

Sidney walked outside, he couldn't believe it, his dad's car. 

Charlotte said "Happy Birthday Sidney." He ran down to her and grabbed her and spun her around. "God I love you."

He got behind the wheel and checked the glove box. There they were, his dad's cool shades, he put them on and gave her a gorgeous smile. 

"Where do you wanna go my beautiful wife?" 

*We are going to Cornwall, we have a hotel booked on the Seafront."

They had a lovely meal on a beach terrace in the evening and remembered their holidays there whilst growing up. They both laughed remembering all their tongue lashings. 

Sidney reassured her "if we ever have arguments in the future we would just have to make love until they are friends again." Charlotte very much wanted to start an argument at that very moment. 

Charlotte has just smiled at the waiter who had brought their drinks out. The waiter had taken a shine to her. Sidney had jokingly said that she shouldn't smile the way she does at other men, especially as she is a happily married woman, raising his eyebrow. 

"I smile like this to everyone" and pretended to put on a grumpy face "sometimes I forget we are actually married you know ." 

Sidney felt a sudden panic, he didn't say anything as he didn't want to ruin their romantic getaway. He had a very uneasy feeling. He had been really busy of late with Tom's plans, what if she wasn't happy?

The next day on their return, Sidney is now in the office. He is still worrying about Charlotte, they made love last night, very passionately in fact, after she had made him jealous with her smiling at the waiter. 

Then it hit him, he had an idea. He made two phone calls. He sighed in relief, although a month away, it would be very much worth the wait. 

A month has now passed and it is now the evening before their one year pretend Wedding Anniversary. 

Sidney was in the kitchen, he suddenly felt very nervous. Charlotte walked in and could see something is wrong?

"Sidney are you ok?" 

Sidney smiled "Yes,I'm fine". Charlotte went to cuddle him "I know that something is up, please tell me." 

Sidney kept checking his phone. " I am fine", then the doorbell went. He suddenly felt so much better. 

Charlotte went to the door and there in front of her was her mum, Ali, Clara, Esther and Georgiana. 

"Hi everyone", with a very surprised expression," 

Her mum was starting to cry already. Ali is now jumping up and down and was ready to burst. 

Sidney came next to her and took hold of her hands in his and said " I thought for our Anniversary we could have the Wedding Day we should have had." 

"Oh my god Sidney, you've arranged a whole wedding for us", "well not just me, I've had lots of help." 

Sidney had already packed their things, so they all made the journey to Cornwall. 

They all had a lovely meal with all their friends and family but as the evening drew to a close the lovebirds had to be prized apart for the night. 

Charlotte had the most amazing dream that night. Sidney was running along the beach with two children chasing after him giggling. When she woke up she smiled to herself "one day". 

Charlotte and the ladies were up early and have all been pampered. 

Charlotte looks in the mirror at her dress not a pale blue graduation dress but a white bodice with crystals as if in a heart shape with a long train and a very long veil. Her curls are cascading over her shoulders

Charlotte walked onto the Promenade and could see everyone seated on silver chairs on the beach waiting for her and she could see Sidney stood under a sun canopy smiling at her in the distance. 

Charlotte picked up her train and walked down the steps followed by Ali and Clara dressed in their pale blue chiffon dresses. 

Crowe thought Ali looked absolutely devine and dared to imagine her in a wedding dress, but quickly shook the image out of his head, he was still fighting the feeling of settling down and they were happy as they were. 

The children followed behind Ali all dressed in pale blue and behind Henry is little Cookie waddling along. Everyone said awwwwwww in unison watching this. 

Sidney stood taking in his beautiful bride to be. Charlotte could feel her heart burst with pride. He looked so handsome in a pale grey three piece suit and a white shirt and THE pale blue tie. 

Just as she arrived by his side her veil suddenly blew around her, she looked like an angel of pure serenity. 

Charlotte's mum and dad held hands and both had tears in their eyes, watching their beloved daughter have the wedding day she truly deserved.

As they both said their vows and looked into each others' eyes, on this occasion they meant every word, every promise to one another. When they kissed each other, Sidney picked her up and carried her back down the aisle, this caused many happy faces in the audience.

Once Sidney had placed Charlotte back onto the ground he was drawn to Arthur and Christian. They had told him they had been keeping a secret for months now and had said they had a surprise and would be bringing another guest with them to the blessing. SIdney looked between the two and saw a little girl no more than two years old. Arthur smiled. "This is our daughter Molly", she had just noticed Cookie so Sidney brought her over to Molly so she could play with her.

Susan was next to come over to the handsome pair. Susan also had a very handsome plus one, very tall and much younger than her. (Go Susan!) 

After Sidney and Charlotte move onto their other guests, Sidney commented "that's why I didn't want you going to The Big Apple, that would have been you! " " Not a chance, I already have the only man I would ever want. "

Diana and Mary both had tears in their eyes as they congratulated them and wished that all their loved ones could be here to see their special day. 

Georgiana had made a joke that she still can't believe the new Sidney in front of her. Sidney had said "it's your turn next G, I'm looking forward to giving you away, you won't give me as much grief anymore. "Oh I will still give you grief, we are still partners, afterall." 

Crowe and Babbs both look very happy standing with their beautiful ladies. They slap Sidney on his shoulder saying he is the happiest they have ever seen him. Sidney says "right back at ya."

In the evening thanks to Babbs, Sidney had hired a small exhibition room. As they walked into the room which was now dimly lit, suddenly it transformed and the ceiling is now covered in millions of stars and the moon is in the centre shining above them. Sidney whispered " I love you to the moon and back." Sidney smiled to himself, god he is good at this romance millarky. Charlotte dragged him onto the dance floor  
" come on my casa nova." 

"May I cut in" Sidney smiled and twirled her around and handed her over to her very proud dad.

After the most amazing evening. Charlotte and Sidney both gave each other a knowing look. Charlotte whispered into his ear. 

" I have loved all of today, in fact the most amazing day of my life Sidney, but now I am very much looking forward to our wedding night." 

Sidney and Charlotte quickly said farewell to everyone, now that the ravish button had been pressed. 

Charlotte is now teasing him further as they were now in their honeymoon suite undressing each other. "Please be gentle with me, fluttering her eyelashes." Oh I will, my beautiful virgin bride."


	25. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Happiness 💕

Everything changes 

Another year has passed and it is now the end of the summer season. Tom's vision has proved very popular with both residents and visitors and will hopefully continue to do so year upon year. 

James and Lucy had started dating within the first few weeks after her arrival at the resort and they have been inseparable ever since. They enjoy paddle boarding in the evenings and picnics on the beach. James has spent nearly every night in the little blue camper van, with the girl of his dreams. 

James and Lucy are now toasting marshmallows over their fire pit. Lucy suddenly has a very serious expression. "James it's time for me to move on, I really love it here but you know I don't like settling in one place for too long." James felt as if his heart was breaking "where are you going to next" Lucy smiled, "around Europe I think." James now couldn't look at her " I See", now looking into the fire pit. "I take it this is you saying goodbye to us." "No James, I was hoping you would come with me." 

James could feel his heart pounding. "Really?, but I thought you were a free spirit and didn't like being tied down?" "It seems James that I want to be tied to you," James kissed her and said "god yes", when do we leave? "

The next morning James told Mary his news. Mary is quite disappointed as she really likes James, she set to work to find his replacement. 

After a long day of interviews two weeks later, Mary is feeling frustrated, they are either too old or too opinionated and just wouldn't fit in with the ethos of the Park. 

Then as if by magic, the last candidate walks through the door. Lewis Baines, he is really friendly and has kind eyes and is the right age and has more than enough experience. In fact he is a lot like Tom personality wise. Mary sighed in relief and gave Lewis the job there and then.

On Crowe and Ali's 100th date bearing in mind Crowe had booked them on her phone pretty much everyday in her calendar. 

As they watched the sunrise, he finally gave in to his hearts' desire and asked Ali to marry him. This is how it went " Ali, I love you, would you like to be my wife?" Ali was gobsmacked, gave him a sweet smile "Well Francis I suppose someone has to keep you out of mischief, so It might as well be me and I love you soooooo much." 

They marry a few months later on the beach in Antigua, pretty much where they made love for the first time. 

Babbs and Esther marry not long after Charlotte and Sidney's Blessing. They decided to take their vows in Vegas and are living the City highlife. Esther is very happy that Crowe and Ali wanted to buy her out of the Lodges. 

All three couples on the rare occasion they get the chance to meet up, normally have a big night out. 

On this occasion the three men decide to go to a club and the girls decide to have a girly night in. 

Sidney has been slightly distracted of late for many months now in fact. He has been dropping hints about wanting to start a family, but Charlotte keeps changing the subject. 

Charlotte was glad to have a girly night, Sidney keeps dropping hints about babies, it's stressing her out. The truth is she wants to have a family but is terrified as it's a massive life change and all the changes to her body and the thought of giving birth and juggling work, it is completely mind blowing. 

The boys are all dressed up to the nines and kiss goodbye to their other halves and head off to a club in town. The girls are all in their Pjs ready for a chilled night in. 

As soon as the boys leave the girls they give each other a naughty grin and dash to get glammed up and make cocktails. They dim the lights down, put the strobe disco lights on and "ta dar" they have their very own nightclub in the lounge. 

The boys are in the club and start drinking shots, they actually say to one another "why do we drink them they don't even taste nice." They talk about old memories and their many exploits whilst at Uni. and how much things have changed for the better. 

All three can't help themselves and say how happy they are which makes Babbs look at his phone, as he has a sudden pang wanting to text Esther. Babbs smiles and laughs. "So our girls are having a quiet night in ehhhhhh."

Babbs shows the other two the video that Esther has posted of their homemade nightclub and dancing and all dressed up, looking gid dam gorgeous. 

Sidney jumps up "right boys", it's time to gate crash. "

All three set off for home, Sidney had come up with a sneaky plan to get in the house and ambush them. 

They sneaked in through the back door. Sidney shushed Cookie by stroking her back to sleep. Now as if They were actual army soldiers Sidney signalled for them to crouch down and then crawl as if underneath netting along behind the sofa. 

Then he signalled 1,2,3 with his fingers and shouted CHARGE!!! 

Initially the ladies protested for them to leave for invading their fun girly time. All men turned on their best Smoulder, which of course none of the ladies could resist. 

After hours of fun, everyone had now gone up-to bed, Sidney is watching Charlotte who is still dancing away swaying to the music. 

Charlotte could see he was daydreaming again. Charlotte loves SIdney so much, she holds out her hand and walks him to their bedroom and will make very slow and passionate love to her husband. 

The next morning Sidney asks Charlotte what she would like to do today? 

" Charlotte reels off a boring to-do list but then even though she is still terrified says" first I think we should make a baby." 

Sidney doesn't register at first, but then walks towards her and said, "say that last bit slowly again for me Charlotte "maaaake aaaaa baaaaaby" trying not to laugh. 

Sidney didn't know whether to laugh with happiness or cry or set off a party cannon. He decided to just go with chucking her over his shoulder to take her into his lair. Hopefully they would create a mini version of them.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Years on 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading and your kind words ♥️ 💕

Mr and Mrs Heywood are on a fancy Cruise of a lifetime, they feel like they are on honeymoon. After they mentioned this to Charlotte on the phone she has been trying to shake the image of her parents actually still "doing it" at their age. 

James and Lucy are now running a small holiday park with a surf school near Torquay, they have a little girl called Sophia. They also still go away in the blue camper when they can. 

Mary although not initially wanting to cross over the friendship line with Lewis, as she felt guilty towards Tom. 

Slowly over time let him join their family bubble and is enjoying having date nights at home.

The kids are now at the stage of staying in their rooms. Henry is usually learning his new dance routines as he is in a commercial dance troop and the girls are usually doing each others' hair and make-up. 

Crowe and Alisan are still running the bar and beach lodges and have twin girls called Elsie and Katie. Francis is very happy at being bossed about by his three favourite women in the whole world. 

Babbs has finally managed to talk Esther into starting a family and is currently buying baby things already on-line, before she changes her mind! 

Clara is teaching in a school in Dubai and has started to date the man who went to find himself, the one and only Edward Denham. He is currently trying his hand at being a chauffeur for the rich and famous. Next month, he is going to try his hand at being a Botanist for one of the big fancy Hotels. 

It is now time of year for The Parker Family to have their yearly get-together at Antons'. They nearly fill the whole restaurant. 

It is as if Tom is looking over them scanning over the table, going around the table. 

A new addition Lewis, he is not too happy about, but is glad Mary won't feel sad and lonely anymore. 

A little girl suddenly skips in without a care in the world clutching a worse for where fluffy unicorn. 

Diana is with her new younger boyfriend, he is a paramedic. They met at work on one of the crusades with The Red Cross. 

Arthur is now ready to pass out waiting to order their food. Luckily he had three pieces of toast before they left the house. 

Charlotte now comes in "Sorry we are late everyone, Rose had three outfit changes." Rose smiles feeling very proud of herself and starts to twirl to show off her new rainbow dress. Her brown tight curls are now partly covering her face. 

In walks in the one and only Mr handsome Sidney Parker. He looks like he is going on a mini break. He has a baby bag over one shoulder, a bumper seat in his hand and cradled into the crook of his other arm is baby Tom. He has the cutest chubbiest cheeks and a small dimple on his chin. 

The end 💕


End file.
